


spn wincest stuff

by pastspecialagentrin



Series: berry!verse [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Comfort, Dead People, Dimenson Hopping, Dirty Talk, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Gore, Hanahaki Disease, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Mental Health Issues, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Supportive Castiel (Supernatural), Supportive Jack Kline, Team Free Will (Supernatural), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastspecialagentrin/pseuds/pastspecialagentrin
Summary: transfering the stuff sirius did in the past to here! she doesnt do these kinds of ships anymore nor' does she want to engage in this type of content as well, so im helping her transfer her works here.berry!verse series is here fyi <3
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Clint Barton & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark & Thor, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: berry!verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068743
Kudos: 5





	1. illusions

Sam woke up screaming. 

Raw, violent, vicious yelling. His throat was sore, and at that moment he wasn’t even sure that it was him shouting.

Screaming as if he was in pain, that everyone he ever cared about was dead, that he back in the cage, that Dean had died again for him. Pain when he left Dean for Stanford, when his dad wouldn’t spare him as much as a glance, when Castiel had become human. Only, none of that was really true. 

Dean’s hand grabbed him, pushing away his brown locks away from his eyes, cradling his face and looking right into those attractive green eyes. He was saying something, obviously reassuring, but he couldn’t hear it. 

And yet, that wasn’t Dean holding him, giving him comfort and forehead kisses.

He wasn’t Sam Winchester, he was Jared Padalecki. That was Jensen holding his face, not Dean...not his brother. 

‘Another Sam Winchester moment?’ Jensen asked, because he’d also get dreams like those too. They’d gone to the doctors about it, but they couldn’t do anything about it, stating that it may be schorpheniza. 

No way hallucinations like those were real. 

He nodded his head slowly. Supernatural had ended over a year ago, and people were already stirring up drama for a reboot in the next decade. Jared was supposed to be on the set of ‘Texas Walker,’ next month, and Jensen would be directing most of the episodes alongside him. But for some reason, Sam Winchester wouldn’t leave him alone. He would be appearing in the corner of his vision, reading a book alongside him, even talking to him sometimes. 

He’s going insane at this point. 

Jensen can’t even properly have sex with his husband. Making feather kisses on his neck, flicking a nipple to get a mewl, lightly tracing his fingers over twitching thighs. Then Dean would be on the motel bed next to him, aggressively pounding into his younger brother, pulling on his hair and leaving dark purple bruises all over possibly. It’s harsh, relentless, cruel, and yet, loving, tender, a beautiful reminder that the two of them are alive, together, made it through another day.

A week later, Sam looks shocked seeing him in the same room. He was clearly out of place, and looked absolutely terrible. Somewhere in the beginning of season 14 then, when he was restlessly searching for his brother and trying to find a way to get Michael out of him. But his eyes are looking past Jared. He’s looking at Jensen, and Jensen is staring right back at him. 

‘Your not Dean, are you?’ Sam’s voice is breaking apart, the bag on his shoulder falls to the floor and paper scatters everywhere, into their plane of existence. The two of them aren’t in the kitchen, in Jared seated on the small island while Jensen makes the two of them breakfast. 

Jared’s sitting in an uncomfortable chair in the Men of Letters library, and Jensen yelps as he drops the angel blade onto the floor. There both wearing plaid and leather jackets, and heck, it feels like the two of them are back on the set. Maybe Misha or Alex with appear at any moment and give a explantion as to what the actual fuck is going on. 

‘Uh, no. I’m not Dean.’ Jensen says, and Sam gives a sad smile in his direction. His eyes trail over to Jared, and he flinches underneath his gaze. 

‘If your a shapeshifter, you two have a lot of nerves showing up here. Dressing up as me is one thing -- but as _my brother_?’ He crackles, draws out the demon blade from the back of his waistband. ‘You clearly had the intent to kill him, seeing that you had the angel blade. I don’t even know how you we’re able to obtain that from Cas without him noticing. Sorry to break it to you buddy, but normal weaponry don’t exactly work on archangels.’

Sam lurches towards Jared, and Jared tries moving out of the way and trips over the chair leg. The air is knocked out of him for a moment and sees a blade hovering above his head, eyes widening and rolling to the side. Snatches the chair and holds it above him for protection, propped up on one elbow, and jerks his head back quickly as the blade goes right through the seat. 

‘Sam! You need to calm down!’ Jared turns and staggers towards the bookshelf, holding up a large dictionary in front of him, Sam’s eyes dark with the intention to kill. ‘It’s us! Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles!’ 

That makes Sam freeze in place. ‘How are you--’

His body [alternate universe clone?] falls to the floor with a thud, and Jensen is across the room from him, arm still stuck in a throwing position, clearly surprised that he hit Sam Winchester and knocked the hunter out with a book. 

‘Really?’ Jared gives him the bitchface. Jensen throws his hands up in the air, grinning proudly. 

‘He _was_ going to kill you!’

‘Was. As in _past tense_ , Ackles! What if you killed him by accident?’ The body on the floor groans in pain. Nevermind, he isn’t dead. ‘We should probably tie him up. Before he goes on another rampage.’

‘I’ll go find the duck tape.’

🌻

Sam woke up, the back of his head in throbbing pain. He tried to reach for the back of his head, eyes opening wide as he realised his wrist and ankles were tied down to the chair. It would only take a few shakes to get it off, it wasn’t that tight. 

Something cold touched the back of his skull and he flinched. ‘Hold still, Sam.’ 

Dean -- no, not Dean -- not a shapeshifter either -- Jensen walked in front of him, placing an arm on his shoulder and stooping down. ‘You okay? I hit you a bit hard, sorry ‘bout that.’ 

‘Yeah. Mind, uh--’ He made jazz hands as emphasis and Jensen smiled sheepishly. 

‘Oh right. Sorry about that too. I didn’t exactly want you killing your alternate universe counterpart.’ Jensen made quick work of the duct tape, and leaned out of Jared’s touch, passing him a smile as appreciation. 

‘Are you guys hungry? I’ve got leftovers from yesterday night.’

‘Sure -- I mean, who knows how long we’ll be stuck here, right? Might as well see if the food here tastes any different than the one back home.’ Jared shrugged, and Jensen rolled his eyes at his husband. ‘What? It could taste different!’

Sam handed them leftovers from yesterday night, eating in silence. The three of them sat there uncomfortably, not knowing what to say. 

‘So....’ Jensen started off. ‘Do you fuck Dean?’

Sam and Jared choked on their drinks. ‘Oh, look, you two are practically twins.’ 

‘Jensen! You can’t exactly ask him a question like that!’ His husband looked horrified, and Jensen gave him a look. ‘Not every universe is Wincest!’

‘No, no it’s okay. I uh, in this universe, we do.’ The hunter rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

‘Look what you did. You made me embarrassed.’ Jared sighed. 

‘Me? He’s technically you!’

‘You shouldn’t have asked him that question in the first place! It’s private because their brothers!’ 

‘We’re not exactly out either and we’re not _brothers_!’ Sam watched as the alternate universe couple quarrel with each other, and he smiled. It reminded him of how he and Dean would argue. And he broke down crying, startling J2. 

‘Sam!’ The two of them jumped out of their seats, placing a hand on both sides of his back, looking at him with concern. ‘What happened?’

‘I’m -- I guess I kinda feel tired sometimes? Someone is always trying to take Dean away from me, and I’ve gotten so sick of it. I just want him safe. Both of you know that. You’ve reenacted our lives. I can’t live without him. You two know I would do anything for him. And there are so many possibilities where I couldn’t save him from the monsters out there. Where I couldn’t save him from himself. And I could lose him again, to Michael from a _different dimension_ for God’s sake. Sometimes I wish I could go back to the good days, where we we’re more concerned about killing demons and wondering if they were actually good than planning out ways to kill archangels from different dimensions.’ 

‘Hey, it’ll be okay. Trust us on that. Trust me on that.’ Jared smiled softly, giving him an awkward hug, because Sam was sitting and he was standing. ‘You have to keep fighting.’

‘Does it end well?’ Sam asked him, eyes sparkling. ‘Are we actually going to be okay?’

‘You know we can’t tell you that. It’s like, _Universal Laws 101_.’ Jensen replied, and gave small rubbing circular motions with his hand. 

‘I know.’ He said sadly, and stood up promptly when he heard Jack’s voice. 

Jensen patted his shoulder. ‘You just need to trust us when we tell you -- you’re going to be okay. Everything is going to work out okay.’ 

‘Alex?’ Jared asked, then shook his head. No, not Alex. This wasn’t there universe. Jensen looked in his direction, not knowing what to do. 

‘Stay here. And uh, thank you.’ The hunter gave the two of them a hug, and exited the kitchen, yelling Jack’s name. 

And then, the two of them ended up in their kitchen, looking at each other back in their normal attire. As if nothing ever happened. The time stayed the same, the stove was still on, coffee still hot. 

‘Did that just--’

‘I think so.’ Jensen turned off the stove, then went to Jared for a hug, kissing his forehead tightly. ‘Is Sam going to be--’

‘I’m sure of it. I mean, I know him better than he knows himself.’ 

They both snickered at that.

‘Do you think the only reason why we’re seeing these illusions -- the alternate universes, the possibilities, the outcomes, is because we’re supposed to make them right? All the bad endings, all the self-doubt, all the lowest points?’ Jensen pointed out, shocking himself a bit. ‘We’re supposed to help them because we know them better than themselves?’

‘I-I don’t think I thought of it that way. But, I think so.’ The taller one giggled, leaning in for a soft peck on the lips. ‘You can be smart sometimes.’

‘Sometimes? Oh, I’ll show you sometimes, beautiful.’ Jensen hoisted Jared up and claiming his lips, long legs wrapping around his waist. 

[Later that day, the two of them got a call from Misha, saying that he was experiencing signs of dementia, stating that he was seeing Castiel everywhere he went. ]


	2. dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> berry verse series
> 
> Sam and Castiel agree that Jack should get a dog. However, they have to keep it a secret from Dean.

Arguing with Sam and Castiel can go in many different ways. Sometimes you’d feel like the small one in the room, sometimes it was like quarreling with teenagers, and other times it was arguing with stubborn five-year-olds who didn’t get their damn candy. Now was one of those times. 

‘Sam, you seriously can’t be going along with this.’ Dean sighed. 

Sam made a bitch face. ‘But, Jack wouldn’t be irresponsible with it -- he’s old enough, it’ll keep him company, whenever we’re out on a case he’ll be safe at least. This would make Jack happy!’

‘For the last time Sammy, we’re not getting Jack a dog.’ He turned to Castiel for help, raising his eyebrows. 

‘I want a dog too, Dean.’ Castiel stated.

Dean groaned, threw his hands up in the air and left the room.

Castiel tilted his head in confusion, looking at Sam clicking away at the laptop -- books about raising animals scattered around. Sam took a glance at the angel, patted the empty spot beside him and the angel sat. 

‘I’m confused. Are we not getting a dog? Should I put all these books back?’ He asked, and Sam grinned maliciously. He’d seen that look before when -- when Sam had successfully pulled a prank on his older brother. 

‘Oh, were still getting a dog alright. What do you think about a German Shepherd?’

🌻

Sam was in the library when Castiel warped in, clothes tattered, hair messy...and was that slime? He rubbed his eyes, then looked right back at the angel. Nope, he wasn’t hallucinating anything.

[It was too late in the night for this shit.]

‘Castiel, what happened?’ Concerned washed his voice, and the pungent smell made him scrunch his nose up. ‘And you smell like you’ve been rolling around in a landfill.’

‘You should come see for yourself --’

‘Not if I’m going to be smelling like that -- I think I’ll pass.’

‘Did you find a suitable dog for Jack?’ He questioned, and Sam stopped whatever comment he was going to make. 

‘No, I didn’t exactly qualify for any of the shelters around here, they are really persistent on records and background information -- one of the workers had actually dug deep enough to find out that whatever cover I had made was actually false.’ 

‘Good.’

‘Good? Cas, I thought you and I both agreed on getting him a dog -- maybe we should get him a puppy instead--’

‘No, I found him a dog.’ Castiel smiled softly, reaching out and clasping Sam’s shoulder, and then they were outside the bunker in the middle of the woods, large breaths coming from behind him. If Castiel had actually turned evil again, he was going to get so pissed at whoever did that to his best friend. 

Then slobber fell onto him. Large, wet, slimy goo -- sliding down his back and he flinched violently and turned around. A huge three-headed dog stood there proudly, looking down at Jared like he was his new favorite toy. 

A huge three-headed dog…Sam’s eyes opened wide in realization. 

‘Castiel! What -- how -- why did you go into hell for Cerberus, who’s supposedly a guard dog that prevents spirits from leaving!’ Sam sputtered indiginetly. ‘We can’t -- you shouldn’t -- oh god, is that a snake?’

It was a snake. A large, black snake that seemingly had its own mind and tried lurching for the two of them, but too far away to actually cause any harm. It snapped it’s jaw in displeasure. It apparently made up the tail part of the large three headed dog. Sam grimaced, feeling the drool on his back dry up and he shivered in displeasure. 

‘Who is a god evil dog?’ Castiel’s smiled softly and the corner of his eyes crinkled. ‘Always making sure no bad soul comes out. Hercules was such an evil man, taking the fame for himself and boasting about his abilities because he was a demi-god. Took you away from hell, the only home you’ve ever known. Shot your original master, then people threw sticks and stones at you because you were frightening and unheard of.’

Sam was pretty sure that’s not how the gods and goddess acted back in Roman Era, but Castiel was milliena’s older than him. He must’ve existed during that time period, and watched the abuse happen to him. The dog whined, leaning all three of it’s head down to Castiel’s hand, wanting attention, and Castiel gladly handed it to him, scratching any area his hands could possibly reach from his height. Sam’s heart melted at the sight. 

‘And to think, Hercules choked you? Such an assbutt.’ Castiel scratched behind the ears, and the large dog fell to the floor with a large, shaking thud. The angel made a motion for the hunter to come and pet him. Sam approached him carefully, gently placing his hands on the large three head dog, and the dog whined a bit. ‘I think he’s hungry, Sam.’

🌻

The dog could shapeshift into a much smaller dog [and by smaller, he meant Sam’s height. Although, he only had one head and the tail became normal, and he had a lot of fur. However, the snake would now be firmly attached to the neck, disguised as a collar. 

Jack ended up loving the dog and sleeping with him, the storage closet becoming a hideout and where the nephilim would sleep with him. 

[Jack also nicknamed him ‘Berry.’ Where or how the name related anyway to the appearance of the dog, Sam didn’t know.]

He was so happy with him, taking him out on early morning jogs with Sam and feeding him with Castiel, teaching him tricks. 

It was one of the better ideas Sam had. 

🌻

Dean watched as Sam arched off the bed, fingers intertwined and pinned above his head. He loved seeing his baby brother whining and mewling like this, all because of him. He gasped as Dean brushed over his prostate, exposing his neck for the older hunter to bite and nip and licked as he pleased. 

‘Oh, oh fuck, Dean. Dean, please. Harder! You’re driving me crazy!’ Sam yelled, loving the feeling of Dean filling him up from the inside. ‘Please!’

‘That’s the point, Sammy.’ He tilted Sam’s hips higher, pounding into him at this point, chasing their climaxes. 

‘Berry! Bad dog! You can’t eat a raccoon!’ Jack yelled from down the hall, and heavy footsteps were heard running down the hallway. 

Dean stopped in confusion. ‘Sam, did you just--’

‘Berry! You get back here this instant or I will smite your toys!’ Castiel shouted, dashing past the room. 

‘No! I didn’t!’ Sam flipped Dean over quickly, sliding right back into him with one long, deep thrust that made both of them groan out in pleasure. ‘Just pay attention to me, Dean.’

‘Sammy, fuck!’ Dean threw his head back as Sam lifted his hips and dropped right back onto his brothers cock, shivering in pleasure. 

_‘Castiel, you better find Berry and hide him before I decide to stab you myself!’_ Sam prayed to Castiel. It felt dirty -- he was riding his brother and praying to an angel while doing so.

🌻

Dean found out about the dog a week after. Half of his slippers went missing, which was very confusing to him and he went looking for it while Sam, Jack and Castiel went to buy more dog food, because he had a very large appetite. 

Walking into Jack’s room, he found his light blue slipper half-chewed up and covered in what seemed to be spit, he grimaced. Was Jack turning into a werewolf? He dialed Sam’s number, and it took two rings before his brother picked it up. ‘Dean, what's wrong?’

‘Is Jack turning into a werewolf?’

‘What?’

‘Is Jack turning into a werewolf?’ Dean repeated.

Sam scoffed on the other side of the line. ‘No, why would you ask something like that?’

‘Because my slipper is eaten and covered in dried spit!’

A loud thud down the halway snapped him out of his thoughts, and Sam was saying something but he hung up and immediately reached for his gun tucked securely in the back of his waistband. The hunter treaded carefully, and it seemed to be coming from the storage closet. He opened the doorknob carefully, pushing it open gently -- 

Dean was pushed into the ground , knocking out the air in his lungs for a moment before something wet and sticky licked him from the chest up. His eyes darted from the floor to the large, pink tongue to the sharp teeth -- and oh god, it was a dog. It was taller than him, maybe even Sammy’s height. 

‘Get off boy! Off!’ He shouted, leaning back on his elbows. ‘Off!’

What was the name…? His eyes opened wide as he remembers when Sam suddenly decided to become a power-bottom, something he rarely did. ‘Berries! Berry! Off boy! Now!’

The dog happily barked and came off the Winchester, leaning back on his hind legs, as if expecting some sort of praise. Dean glared at it, and taking a closer look at the collar...it wasn’t even a collar, it was a snake. ‘You’re not staying here. I’m telling Sam to take you back from wherever you came from.’

[Although, a week later, Dean was sprawled out on the sofa with Berry sitting happily on lap, the two of them taking a nap together.]

🌻


	3. assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers stumble upon the Winchesters, who are about to enter a Hydra facilty.

‘So, let me get this straight. You two are brothers who hunt demons, run away from Angels and are trying to stop a terrible darkness from approaching and what? Taking over the world? That sounds out of your league, buddy.’ Clint knew he was mostly deaf, hearing becoming worse by the month, but he couldn’t believe his ears. ‘You two need to be checked into a mental hospital or something.’

‘Been there, done that!’ Dean chirped. ‘Trust me, they didn’t believe our story either.’

‘We could always toss them into prison.’ Natasha suggested, placing a hand on her hip. 

‘Done that too. Come on, you’ve got to believe us when we say that the demons we were hunting are in there!’ Sam gestured to the abandoned building behind them, a large Hydra symbol painted onto it. 

Steve sighed. ‘Yeah, well, tough luck kid. That's Avengers property.’ 

‘For people trying to protect the world, shouldn’t you be helping us out -- not trying to toss us in jail?’ The older Winchester remarked, rolling his eyes. ‘Why don’t we make a deal? You let us deal with our demons, you can deal with your goons, and we can both go our separate ways!’ 

‘Likely chance. J.E.S.S.I.C.A. what do we have on these two?’ Tony asked, looking at the building. Multiple heat signatures we’re walking throughout the building, and if he saw that there were humans walking around without one, he didn’t say anything. ‘J.E.S.S.I.C.A. -- are you there?’

‘Of course I am. Although, there is nothing in any regional database at all that provides a record of these two. No documentation, no birth certificate, no school records, not even a family photo.’ J.E.S.S.I.C.A. stated to Tony and the rest of the Avengers.

‘Our mom burned on the ceiling when Sammy here was a boy and our dad was killed by a demon, and we pushed our half brother into hell with the archangel Lucifer and Michael. That gives you enough information?’ Dean sarcastically replied, getting an elbow gab in the side from his brother. ‘What? They wanted to know our personal information! Might as well give it to them!’

‘Then check the national databases then! There’s got to be something on these two idiots!’ Tony shouted, making Bruce flinch. J.E.S.S.I.C.A. went through endless amounts of information on anything labelled ‘Sam & Dean Winchester.’ 

‘Nothing, boss. Absolutely nothing. It’s like their ghosts.’ The A.I. was absolutely stunned. ‘It’s impossible.’

‘I’ve been through hell and back, J.E.S.S.I.C.A. Nothing’s impossible.’ Tony offered. 

‘Have you been in hell literally?’ The younger Winchester snarked. 

‘Maybe they are working with our foes!’ Thor gave a shrug. ‘Maybe it would be best to kill them now.’

‘Okay, okay, no need to get feisty. Since you won’t let us do our jobs, you won’t be able to do yours. Cas!’ Dean shouted, looking at the sky.

Nothing happened. ‘Castiel? Where are you, man?’ 

‘Cas, we could really use your help right now.’ Sam looked around for any sign of the angel, and the Avengers honestly thought these men lost their minds. 

‘Hello Sam. Hello Dean.’ Castiel stated, behind Natasha.

Natasha jerked back violently. No way. No way was this man with his ugly trench coat snuck up behind her. 

‘Woah. Sneaking up behind Natasha and actually scaring her? Kudos to you, uh, Castiel.’ Clint started clapping, then grinned. ‘What? Come on, you have to admit that was pretty awesome.’

‘Clint, if you don’t shut up, I will stab your eyes out.’ The assassin snapped, and the archer dramatically made an offended gesture, placing his hand over his heart. 

‘Nat! Then you’d put me out of the job. My eyes are literally in the job description.’ 

‘So?’

‘Oh come on, not even a laugh from any of you? Eyes? Hawkeye? That was the perfect opportunity.’ He sighed. Sometimes, the Avengers were too serious. 

‘Who are you?’ Bruce turned everyone’s attention back to Castiel. 

‘I’m Castiel. I’ve come here because Sam and Dean prayed to me.’ He walked past the Avengers like...they weren’t the Avengers, and started undoing the ropes. ‘Is there any damages?’ 

Dean smirked. ‘No. Well, except my lips. Sammy?’ 

‘Dean! No!’ The younger Winchester looked horrified, but Dean still stole his kiss anyway. ‘Dean! Did you just--I can’t believe you right now. I’m not kissing you next week.’ 

‘I’ll make you regret saying that later, after we kill the demons and find intel on Crowley’s whereabouts.’ The older hunter grinned. 

‘Sorry to interrupt your little… lover’s quarrel.’ Steve motioned between the Winchesters. ‘But didn’t you two just say you were...brothers?’

‘What, no! Did I say something like that, Sam?’ Dean plastered on a smile, looking at his brother. ‘I didn’t, right Sam?’

‘Oh, no, of course not! We’re not brothers. We just took ours -- his grandfather's last name, Winchester. I’m Sam Wesson and this is Dean Smith.’ Sam replied, and Castiel was honestly confused. They were brothers, did they forget? Maybe this was the demons doing.

‘Sam, Dean, I’m not sure if you remember, but you two --’ Sam slapped his hand over Castiel’s mouth. 

‘Shut up, Cas.’

‘Sir, there isn’t anything in the database for someone named Castiel either,’ J.E.S.S.I.C.A. made something similar to an annoyed noise. ‘They’re practically ghosts.’

‘Castiel, who are you?’ Natasha approached carefully, intrigued by him. 

‘My name is Castiel.’

‘No, she meant, who are you?’ Bruce asked, curiosity getting the better of him as usual. ‘I didn’t even hear you approach. And Hulk has heightened senses.’

The angel remained unfazed. ‘I’m an angel of the lord.’

‘Your a -- what -- that’s it, you’re all going into a hospital.’ Tony held out the repulsor in the trio’s direction as a warning. Dean pulled out a gun from his waistband and Sam pulled out a knife. ‘We can do this my way, or do this your way. Choose wisely.’

‘I think our way is easier.’ Sam remarked, positioning himself into a fighting stance. ‘I don’t exactly want to do this, you know.’

‘Well, you haven’t exactly made it easy for us.’ Steve smiled. ‘Bruce?’

Bruce fell onto his knees, body turning green, grasping his hair while the rest of his body expanded, nerves becoming larger and bulging. A large shout into the air let everyone know he was finished transforming into the Hulk. The Winchesters looked in slight horror as the Hulk watched them in anger, intent to kill. Castiel walked right over while Hulk ran in his direction, and two fingers on the first flying towards his face made the giant green foe collapse. Everyone stood still for a moment before Thor growled in anger, throwing Mjolnir in their direction. Sam and Dean darted off to the side, before Sam threw hand out in the hammer’s direction, turning away and hoping that it would work.

‘Oh great, looks like someone’s out of a job.’ Tony’s voice snapped Sam out of his thoughts, and he looked at the Mjolnir in his hand with shock, a smile growing by the second. A loud sound of thunder overhead made it’s approval, and Thor just stood there, dumbfounded. 

‘God job Sammy.’ Dean pushed himself off the ground, then looked at the Avengers. ‘You guys believe us now? Can we just do our jobs and get it over with?’

‘Actually, I’d like to get a couple of drinks after, get to know you three better. Maybe we could help each other out. With Hydra and you with your -- im sorry, what was your problem?’ His head plate was open, hand held out for a handshake. 

‘The impending darkness and finding the king of hell.’ Dean stated, shaking his hand.

‘Yeah, that.’

‘So, are we going to get done and over with? I really want some pizza.’ Clint whined. He pulled out an arrow and pointed it to Hulk. ‘What are we going to do about the big guy?’

‘Leave him here. We can do this without him, for now at least. Demons don’t die normally. Gotta use a demon blade.’ Sam replied, walking over and handing Thor's hammer. The Asgardian handed the younger hunter a small smile before turning around and fixing his hair a bit. 

‘So…’ Steve started, holding his shield out in front of him and looking at Dean before turning his attention to the abandoned building. ‘You have a catchphrase?’

‘Nah. Let's use yours.’ Dean replied.

‘Avengers, Assemble!’ 

🌻


	4. california

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Free Will go to California to celebrate Sam’s and Dean’s 10th anniversary.

🌻

‘The beach.’ Jack jumped up and down excitedly through the halls of the current highschool they were attending too, the other students looking at him weirdly. ‘I’m going to the beach!’ 

_Yes, but it is a surprise for Sam. For their ten year anniversary._ Castiel spoke through his mind, while making a sandwich back in the bunker. Their dog that Castiel had taken from hell about two months ago stood tall and proud next to him, watching the peanut butter eagerly. ‘Berry, I said no.’ 

‘Hi! I’m Jack!’ The young nephilim said to another stranger passing through in the hallway. ‘Do I need swimwear?’

_Maybe. I should probably go ask Sam to borrow his computer to look for a pair for all of us. Which state would you like to visit?_ Castiel grabbed a spoon and scooped up a generous amount of peanut butter and handed it to Berry, the dog licking it up eagerly. The angel took a bite of his sandwich before continuing. _Dean asked for you to choose._

‘I don’t want to go to a public beach. Maybe somewhere hidden, just the four of us!’ Jack replied happily as he entered his eight period class.

_Somewhere private it is._ At this point, Castiel handed their dog the jar of peanut butter to eat out of. 

The class was silent, while the teacher spoke about the difference between fission and fusion reaction. Jack scribbled some words down, just in case. _How about California?_

Castiel flinched a bit. California? Where the brothers had a turning point in their lives, Sam leaving for Stanford and Dean going right back into the hunting life? Where Sam was happily dating Jessica before her...untimely demise? Castiel gave an uneasy chuckle. _Maybe not California. Too much...history._

_What do you mean?_

_Lets just say that California caused a rift between Sam and Dean. Wasn’t exactly easy for either of them, and misinterpretations and miscommunications were caused because of it. They don't speak about it much._

_Exactly! If they have a history, and they have some sort of regret that they are not telling each other, wouldn’t it be easier if they just told each other before it haunts them for the rest of their lives?_ Jack argued back.

_Alright. We’ll go to California._ Castiel sighed. Berry rubbed at his leg, wanting more. ‘Didn’t I just feed you two hours ago?’

🌻

The ride to California was pleasant. Berry stuck his head out of the window, passersby looking in awe at how huge and intimidating the dog was, when really he was a huge goofball. It was going fine until he was stuck behind the car door, the front half of his body stuff out the window. Jack couldn’t stop looking at the scenery passing them by, watching the sunset and the four of them eventually checking into a motel. Maybe he could become an artist! Jack handed his dads his gift early [with the help of Jody] there were four matching rainbow bracelets. 

[Dean didn’t spill a tear or two. He didn’t, nope. Not at all.]

Sam was practically jumping like a kid again, asking Dean where he was taking them for the weekend, and the older Winchester nearly caved in when his baby brother gave him the puppy dog eyes. The hunter eyes drifted over to the wedding ring on Sam’s hand, a simple silver band that had his initials inside of it, Dean wearing the exact same one with Sam initials inside also. 

Around 4 o’clock, team free will had arrived in California, and Sam became a bit stiff. Jack was taking a nap in the backseat, trench coat draped over him and leaning his head against Berry. Castiel averted his eyes, watching the people of California intensely. 

‘Dean...you do know where we are, right?’ Sam started, clenching his fists. Dean noticed his lovers discomfort and took Sam’s hand into his. 

‘Hey, we’re not going anywhere near San Francisco, okay? We talked about this. I’m not going to bring it up. I know you don’t want to leave the hunting life, you just want to be by my side. I know, it’s okay Sammy.’ Dean pulled over quickly, Castiel pretending to pay them no mind and watching a group of teenagers. He moved over a bit, getting closer to Sam and holding his face. 

‘I know, De, but I still said it, and I still hurt you, and I can never take it back. I was stubborn and foolish but I just wanted to be happy and I was happy. I am happy, here next to you.’ Sam let a few tears fall, letting Dean hold his face in his hands. He liked the feeling of Dean’s hands, rougher than Sams but still soothing, wiping away his tears with his thumbs. The younger Winchester held Dean’s wrists, smiling. ‘I love you.’

‘Now there’s my happy smile. I love you too. Now come on, before this becomes any more sappier.’ Dean grinned as Sam let out a small giggle. 

They checked into a hotel [A hotel! Sam definitely knew something was up and Jack was shocked by the elevator ride and the view was absolutely breathtaking. ‘Dean! There’s a ferris wheel!’ 

‘There is?’ Sam became equally excited. ‘Where?’ 

‘Look outside!’ Jack grabbed his hand and the younger hunter narrowly avoided hitting the coffee table, the nephilim throwing the sliding door open that led to the balcony and there it stood, the Santa Monica pier. The large ferris wheel stood out above the rest, and the sun was now rested by the sea, leaving an array of pinkish-orange colors splattered across the sky. ‘Dad! Can we go? Please!’

‘I mean, if Berry stays here and doesn’t cause any trouble, I think we’ll be okay.’ Castiel turned to the dog and tapped on the collar, and the snake wrapped around his neck looked at the angel in annoyance. Almost as if it was compensating whether or not to kill him. ‘Loki. Watch him while we’re out, okay?’

The snake just flicked his tongue in acknowledgement.

Deciding to head onto the pier, it was like their inner children had been activated. Dean grabbed whatever food he could lay his hands on, and Jack was suddenly obsessed with cotton candy. By some greater magic [or possibly his own] Castiel won every game there was and carried a ton of stuffed animals, handing the long, large snake plush to Jack. Sam and Dean held hands like a normal couple, wearing bright colored clothing and shorts. Castiel was probably the only one that stood out, wearing his trenchcoat over a light purple shirt. The ferris wheel was the highlight of the afternoon, watching the sunset partially over the sea. Dean was unsettled by how high they were, but the view of L.A. was absolutely breathtaking. 

And then the ferris wheel got stuck.

‘Oh no. Sammy, no. Oh fuck.’ Dean started jumping. ‘Okay, uh, Castiel, can you get us down?’

‘There are too many witnesses to get you down without someone noticing. I do feel the presence of a demon within a mile radius, and that's it.’ Castiel’s lips twitch into somewhat of a smug look. ‘Jack, are you okay?’

‘Yeah!’ He was more focused on the slushie and cotton candy than being stuck in the sky. ‘I really like this pink fluffy stuff!’

‘Okay, well, uh…’ Dean turned around, checking his back pocket for a small case. He smiled when he took it out, turned towards Sammy who…

Sam was also holding a small box in front of him. Both of them looked dumbfounded for a moment, then started giggling like a bunch of teenagers. Jack’s eyes opened in excitement and curiosity, and Castiel had a small smile, glad he was able to witness this small moment. 

‘So, Sammy, do we both get on our knees?’

‘I don’t know! I didn’t expect you to have gotten another ring! I thought this would be the perfect idea to surprise you for our 10 year anniversary!’

‘I thought the same exact thing! We could renew our vows! Just, not in the sky!’ Dean shot back, euphoric. 

‘Well, it wasn’t my idea, Castiel told me to do it!’

‘Cas?’ Dean turned to look at the smiling angel. ‘You told me the same thing!’

Sam raised an eyebrow. ‘He did?’

‘Yeah!’

Both of them simultaneously opened the wedding boxes, a band of emerald and diamond was Sam’s, while a band of diamond and imperial topaz covered his. They looked at each other, knowing that the color would bring out the other person's eyes. 

‘I watched a video or two on marriage renewal vows, may I be your priest?’ Castiel asked, linking their hands together. 

Sam was already choking up, so Dean just gave a small nod. 

Dean, will you continue to have Sam as your husband and continue to live in this marriage? 

‘I will.’ Dean replied. 

‘Do you reaffirm your love to him, and will you love, honor and cherish him in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?’ The angel asked as he looked at Dean. 

‘I do.’ Dean smiled at Sam. 

'Can we uh, skip the rest and just get to the kissing part?’ Dean asked, and Sam let out a little laugh. 

'Of course. You may now kiss your husband.' 

Dean hurriedly slipped his ring onto Sam’s finger, while Sam slipped Deans on carefully, making sure it wasn’t too tight for him. The older Winchester took Sam’s face into his and kissed him gently, while Sam was the complete opposite, kissing him hungrily like he hadn’t had enough of him. It was perfect and at the same time it wasn’t, both of them kneeling on the hard metal floor, in the sky and their teeth clashed together. It was two pieces slotting together perfectly, soul-mates interwoven with each other, unable to live without the other half. 

'Hey! I can’t see! I want to see the other two dads kissing!’ Jack whined, and the Winchesters broke apart with a laugh, and at that moment everything was right.

🌻


	5. mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary finds out, eventually.

‘Those two have certainly become closer than the last time I’ve seen them.’ The alternate universe Bobby points out, and Mary almost chokes on her coffee. 

‘What?’

‘I mean, look at them, they almost look like a married couple.’ He inclines his head towards the brothers direction. The older Winchester has his arm around his brother, leaning his head against him while he’s feeding himself breakfast, and Sam happily points out something on the computer. 

‘You’re not implying that there…’ She starts, looking at her son’s carefullying. 

‘Nah, maybe not. They’re closer than regular siblings.’ Bobby says quickly. If he knows something, he doesn’t say anything about it. ‘They’ve only ever had each other for their whole life. To lean on, to cry, to spend time with -- I’m pretty sure they’ve been each other prom date.’

Mary watches them closely for a bit longer, then sighs. They’ve really ever only had each other. ‘Guess your right.’ 

🌻

‘I’m happy for my dad’s. Aren’t you?’ Jack suddenly says one day, while looking at flowers and Mary’s trying to find some summer decor to spruce up the bunker a bit. 

‘Well, yes. They’ve taken good care of you.’ The hunter smiles at the nephilim. ‘The three of them really do love you.’

Jack pauses his thoughts for a moment, waving to a random passerby before looking back at the flowers. He doesn’t know which ones to pick, so he grabs whatever he can seem to get his hands on and gives a lopsided grin at Mary. 

She laughs, rolls her eyes and pays for all of the flowers. They stroll through the small Texas town, looking at whatever seems to be displayed in the windows. 

‘They can be so loud sometimes.’ Jack starts again. 

‘They’re known to have loud voices and the arguments between them can get pretty heated. I mean, have you seen them when they’re watching Disney movies? For men killing monsters on the daily they sure have childlike mindsets. But that's a good thing.’ The thought of it gives her happiness. 

‘Huh? No, not that! When they’re busy making out with each other!’ He says, and Mary mind immediately goes back to the conversation she had with Bobby. ‘They can be really loud!’

‘You mean…’ How can she phrase this for a innocent kid? ‘Sexual actions with each other?’

‘Yeah! And when the bed starts slamming into the wall it becomes really, really hard to fall asleep afterwards.’ Jack’s watching her carefully, and the hunter gets this feeling she's being watched. 

She is. Jack eyes are unsettling, and his smile is almost believable. Almost as if was an interrogation.

‘Wait, just clear it up for me -- which dads are you talking about?’

‘Oh, uh --’ The nephilim was thrown off by that question. ‘Dean and Castiel! Because of the whole handprint thing between them? And they’re totally in love and having sex! Yeah! That!’

‘Jack, answer me honestly, are you lying to--’ 

‘Is that cotton candy!’ He jumped in excitement, forgetting the conversation. ‘Can I get some, Mary?’

She giggled. ‘Sure.’

🌻

‘Berry!’ Sam yelled, running down the hallway. ‘Berry! Bad dog!’ Berry ran up and down the stairs, before finally coming into the library and finding behind Mary, who was reading a book. 

‘Oh, Berry, what did you do this time?’ Mary made in her you-did-nothing-wrong-you-precious-bean voice, and Berry wagged his tail and accepted his ears being scratched. Berry dropped the red flannel shirt in front of her, and from the size, it was obvious it was Sam’s.

‘Berry!’ Sam and Castiel entered the library, and Berry ducked behind Mary. 

‘Berry, you cannot hide in plain sight. You are as tall as Sam is, we can still see you.’ Castiel told the dog, and it sat down behind her. ‘We can still see you.’

He barked eagerly. 

Mary held up Sam’s shirt, eyebrow raised. ‘I’m presuming that this is yours?’ 

‘Yeah, it is!’ Sam walked over to his mom, giving an appreciative nod before taking it. ‘Thanks Mary.’

Her eyes immediately went to the bruises on his neck and chest, that trailed down past his stomach. Sam flinched a bit when his mom touched his neck, and looked at her in confusion. ‘Sam…? Have you been going out and getting laid lately?’

‘What? No!’ Sam flushed like a little kid. ‘No, no, not that! I’ve just…’

‘Sam, honey, it’s okay if you are. I mean, I know you probably think I’m going to compare you to Dean, because he does it all the time--’

‘No, I’ve been having sex with Castiel!’ Sam buttoned the last of his button, then held Castiel’s hand. ‘He and I are in a relationship.’

She froze again. The three of them stood awkwardly, because didn’t Jack tell her that Dean and Castiel we’re dating? Berry rubbing against her hand looking for some sort of attention, snapped her out of her thoughts. 

‘Sam? Jack told me that Dean and Castiel were dating.’ Mary approached cautiously, then gasped. ‘Castiel! Are you cheating on my other son with Sam!’

‘What?’ Castiel seemed genuinely confused, and Sam put his hands out in front of him and Castiel, just in case she decided to attack.

‘No, Mary, he’s dating me, we just haven’t told Jack yet! He must be confused, because Dean and Castiel’s room’s are right next to each other!’ The younger Winchester said, and that seem reasonable, besides from the part where Castiel still seemed like he had no idea what was going on. 

‘Okay then.’ Mary said, giving Castiel a glare before turning her attention back to Berry. ‘Were you feed? You look so skinny!’

🌻

‘Mary, I’d like to speak to you.’ Castiel approached her the next evening while Jack and her watched Sleeping Beauty. 

‘What is it, Castiel?’ She tilted her head. ‘Something wrong?’

‘It is about your sons.’ He replied, and her eyes opened wide. ‘No, I am not cheating on them, if that is what you are thinking about.’

‘Oh. Then what is it?’

Castiel gulped. ‘I am in a relationship with neither of them.’ 

Mary lifted an eyebrow in confusion. ‘Did you and Sam break up--’

‘We were never in a relationship to begin with. And neither of them are getting laid.’ Castiel stated. Jack stopped chewing his popcorn, and gave a hesitant look to the angel. ‘They are in an intimate relationship with each other.’ 

‘Yes, Castiel they are brothers--’

‘Mary, they’re having sex with each other. They’re in _love_ love with each other.’ Jack blurted out, and Castiel opened his eyes wide. ‘I’m sorry! But she didn’t know and I couldn’t keep it a secret for much longer, she's their mom! And they aren’t the type to kiss and tell!’

‘Show.’ Castiel corrected him, before placing a hand on Mary’s shoulder. ‘Please, do not separate them, they are in love, and are each other’s soulmates. You must understand that they have each other and have died for the other, because they cannot simply live without the other half of their life.’ 

‘Where are they?’ Mary asked, nonchalantly. ‘And don’t lie to me.’

‘They’re having an inmate moment with each other in Dean’s bedroom.’ The angel didn’t look her in the eyes, and went over to Jack to hug him. 

🌻

Her boys. They were brothers. And having sex with each other. 

She almost started laughing right there and then when the door was slightly ajar, and peaked quickly, and Castiel was right. 

‘Sam!’ Dean shouted, balls deep in his brothers ass as Sam exposed his neck for his brother to lick and bite and suck at. ‘Fuck, it’s like everytime I prep you -- oh, Sammy! -- you go right back to being a virgin!’

‘S-shut up! Just hurry up, everyone is still in the bunker you know!’ His hands raked up and down the older Winchester's back. Crescents and deep red strokes painted Dean’s back. His legs wrapped securely around Dean’s waist, grabbing him close and gasping and panting and moaning. 

Mary walked away, still hearing the groans coming from both of her sons. Her mind couldn’t wrap itself around any of it, and she sighed. She needed a drink. 

🌻

Sam and Dean came out of the room shortly afterwards, and entered the kitchen to get something to eat, where Mary was sitting at the table as if she was expecting them.

‘Boys?’ She started. ‘Do you want to tell me anything?’

The brothers looked at each other confused. 

‘No… did you want to tell us something?’ Dean asked. 

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yeah, we’re sure.’ Sam’s mouth became a thin line. ‘Unless you want to tell us something?’

‘How long have you two been together?’ She asked, and noticed the small twitch in both of them. 

‘I mean,’ Dean chuckled lightly. ‘We’ve been together since birth and--’

‘Siblings don’t exactly fuck each other.’ She started, then winced at how badly it was worded. ‘I mean, you two do know it’s incest, right?’

Sam started sniffling, crossing his arms tight and Dean’s eyes started watering up. 

‘I’m sorry, Mary.’ He stated, and the older Winchesters eyes opened wide. ‘Im sorry.’

‘The hell, Sammy? I’m not!’ He came in front of him, making Sam uncross his arms, and wrapping it around his neck, while Dean wrapped his arms around his waist. ‘Hey, I’m not sorry for falling in love with you, there ain’t nothing wrong with the way we are. You and I were made for each other, this relationship is perfect in it’s imperfect messed up way. I’m not sorry for loving you, and waking up to you every morning makes me the happiest person alive. I love you, Sammy.’ 

Sam looked Dean in the eyes, moving and kissing the older Winchester slowly and Mary stood there silently. Sam broke it apart, needing air and simply rested his forehead against his. They both stood there, as if they we’re the only two people in existence, hands now intertwined with each other. 

‘I love you, Dean. I love you so much.’ Sam whispered for Dean. 

‘I love you too.’ 

The two of them stood there for a couple more minutes while Mary watched, not saying a word, then breaking the silence. ‘Boys.’

‘Listen,’ Dean turned to look at his mom, tears streaming down his face. He stood to Sam’s left, gripping Sam’s hand tightly. ‘This--this is who your sons are. In a gay, incestous relationship with each other--but I love Sam and I will not break up with him--’

‘What? No, boys! I’m happy for you!’ Mary chuckled. _That’s_ why those two dorks were crying. ‘This wasn’t exactly how I imagined your life to be, nor did I imagine your lives becoming this way, but I am happy for you two.’

The two of them started crying harder, and Mary smiled. ‘C’mere, you two idiots.’

The two of them leaned their heads on Mary’s shoulder, gripping her tightly and yet still cried because she loved them and accepted them and that was all that really mattered.

🌻


	6. murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters take someone under their wing.

‘Oh! Oh! Dean, right there!’ Sam groaned into Dean’s neck, smiling at how possessive his older brother had become. He spread his legs wider, over his neck because damn, he become flexible and loved it when his brother pounded himself into him. 'Dean!’

'Sammy, you physoctic little shit – fuck – you love it when we do this, don’t you?’ Dean groaned as his baby brother clenched around him. Sam touched his face, smearing it with blood and he glared while Sam’s grin grew. He wrapped his arms around Dean, giving a chaste kiss. 'Do we even know whose blood that was?’

'Nope! But, who cares anyway? We’re – oh, Dean! That’s, oh fuck! Again!’ Sam was dragged into another kiss as Dean aimed for his prostate over and over again. 'You going to shut me up?’

'Nah. Not like anyone is going to complain anyway.’ Dean replied, aiming for his neck instead as Sam threw his head back, gripping the bar countertop.

And no one was, because they we’re all dead.

🌻

Castiel snapped. He had enough of his family pushing and pulling and punching him around. He had enough. Hell, he wasn’t even supposed to be part of this, twisted sick excuse of a family – he was adopted, and wow, didn’t that sound like some lame plot for a murder story.

He snapped. His father had thrown him back into his room, bruised, after doing…unspeakable things to him. Castiel cried for a bit, watching the stars before he heard yelling coming from his neighbors house.

They were being slaughtered. He watched through the opened windows as they screamed and pleaded for mercy, and Castiel wondered why he didn’t do the same.

Commit murder.

Why not?

His scissors, his favorite pair that had been tucked away deep in the closet, a dark blue with sharp edges are just sitting there. And it’s calling him.

So he answers.

🌻

Sam and Dean seem to have the time of their lives when they kill, adrenaline spiked and screams absolutely delightful, loving the sight of the victims crying and begging and pleading for mercy. A whole family of corrupt people, now decorated the walls and floors with shades of red. 

It didn’t start like this. They were normal kids, just like everyone else. But John Winchester, he and his Mary Winchester were killed, and it’s not like the adoption system knew how corrupt it actually was. 

They tried to take Sam away from Dean when Sam was only 17, took him all the way from Kansas down to Florida, and that was their first kill together. The damn women just couldn’t keep her hands off of Sam – touching him while he was sleeping? 

Fuck no. 

At first, for the first two years, Sam acted like he didn’t know what Dean was doing to all those men who even spared a glance in his direction. But then, he liked Dean, liked the attention, loved that everything about him wasn’t about him but about Dean, Dean, Dean. It drove him crazy, and one night he simply decided to kill a innocent girl riding Dean, pushed her off, and cleaned Dean up with his tongue instead. 

And right now? They were jacking each other off in the kitchen, knowing that the neighbors probably heard all the yelling and screaming, so they had to leave quicker this time. 

’ Oh, Dean!’ Sam arched into Dean’s hand jerking him off. 'Hurry up jerk!' 

'Bitch, what do you think I’m trying to do?’ Dean stroking them both before a gut-curling scream makes both of them groan, kissing each other and spilling into Dean’s fist. Sam grabs a scarf from the dead body laying in the couch next to them, wiping Dean off before going to check the ruckus.

They start spilling gasoline before they start hearing cries for help, and they look at each other, confused, because they didn’t leave any bodies out to suffer slowly. It’s from next door. 

'Do you want to check it out?’ Sam asks, looking at Dean carefully. 

'Why not?’ He replies, and both of them exist through the backdoor into the backyard, and stand on the table leaning against the fence and watch the scene unfold. 

It’s a boy, no more than 15 and he’s killing with precision, no mess. Just a quick, simple death, but it appears he likes to watch his victims beg and plead too. He trails the scissors up a ladies neck before stabbing her in the neck. Then the boy starts screaming, laughing, and then shivering which can only mean he’s crying silently. 

The Winchesters burn the house, and while walking to the Impala, they see the young boy sitting outhouse, staring at the stars, as if he didn’t just kill his family, as if the house next to him isn’t burning down. 

Sam gives Dean a look and Dean gives a look back, wondering if he’s crazy. Sam gives him the puppy dog eyes, then sighs in acceptance because it would be nice to have a kid around to train and take care of. 

'Hey, kid!’ Sam calls out, and flinched a bit when striking blue eyes lazily look in his direction. 'Do you want to come with us?’

Castiel compensates the offer in front of him. 'That depends. You must not have the intention to kill me or lure me into a trafficking ring.' 

The boy with an abundance of hair on his head makes a genuine disgusted face and he gags. 'What the heck, kid? No, my brother and I want to take you under our wing. Except, we fuck each other. A lot.' 

'What is your name?’ Castiel hadn’t been expecting that response. He looks at the scissors in his hand, and gives a tiny smile at the man. 

'Sam Winchester. My brothers name is Dean Winchester, and we’re serial killers.’ Sam smiles back. 'What’s yours?' 

'Castiel. Just Castiel.’ Castiel gets up and goes into the backseat happily, and Sam jumps into the passenger side. ’ So, where are we going?' 

'I don’t know, kid.’ Dean responds. 'Anywhere you’d like, since it’s your first kill.' 

He thinks about it for a moment, then watches the window. 'How about California? I hear the crime rates there are terribly low.’

🌻


	7. kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s New Year’s Eve.

‘Castiel? Did you get the picnic baskets? We’re going to be late!’ Dean yelled, starting up Baby. Jack and Berry jumped into the backseat, the large dog eagerly sniffing into the front seat and nosing at the pie.

‘Berry! No! That’s mine!’ Dean waved his hands making Berry whine in discontent. ‘You ate an hour ago! How fast is your metabolism?’

‘I have the picnic baskets, Dean.’ Castiel appeared in the backseat next to Berry, and Dean jumped slightly. 

‘Good. Sammy!’ Dean shouted. ‘Hurry up!’

‘Yes! Dean! I heard you for the first time!’ Sam jumped into the passenger side, then eyes opened wide in shock.

‘Dean.’

‘Sam? What’s wrong?’

‘Did you really put the pie on the passenger side?’

‘Oh, Sammy, don’t tell me -- you sat on the pie!’ The older Winchester exclaimed, and Sam made a bitchface. 

Sam groaned. ‘How is it my fault? There is literally so much space in the middle!’

He got out of the passenger side to get a new pair of jeans, and Castiel thankfully snapped the pie better, and Dean actually moved it to the middle this time. 

  
  


🌻

‘Your late, Winchester.’ Michael yelled from the shore, already talking with Adam, who gave a little wave. Lucifer was complaining to Gabriel about the barbecue, and Jody and the other’s had fireworks ready. 

Dean rolled his eyes at the comment and placed the food on the large multi-colored blanket laying on the floor, as Jack went to recieve attention from the girls and Castiel went to go talk to his older archangel brothers out of doing something stupid. Sam was taking off his shirt, and pants, and Dean looked at him confused. 

‘Where do you think you’re going like that?’ Dean eyed his body appreciatively. Sam didn’t answer but had a smug grin on his face, spraying on sunscreen. 

‘Into the ocean. You’re more than welcome to join me, you know.’ Sam’s smile is absolutely filthy, and Dean has to control himself from pinning Sam onto the sand and fucking him senseless right then and there. 

‘I think I will.’ The older hunter is already taking off his top, and running into the ocean after him. The ocean is cold against his open skin, and he shivers. He can’t even remember the last time he was this happy. Where the threat of darkness was around every corner, someone always wanted to put them six feet under, or simply torture them. 

He splashes Sam, and the younger Winchester yelps and turns around. ‘Dean!’

‘Huh? What happened - ack!’ Dean chokes when sea water gets into his mouth, and Sam, the little shit, is laughing and dives into the ocean and goes further out. ‘You!’

‘Me?’ 

‘C’mere!’ He growls, and their little game of predator and prey starts, splashing each other and playing in the ocean. Eventually, Sam slips up and lands backwards into the water and immediately shoots up for air, coughing and pushing his hair back. Dean latches onto his waist then, spinning him around and kissing him breathless. 

‘Hey! You two, it isn’t even midnight!’ Gabriel shouts from the shore, where he’s building a sandcastle with Jack [and it’s huge, almost a story big.] ‘Can’t you wait a couple of more hours?’

The brothers break apart laughing. 

🌻

3 minutes to midnight. 

The stars shine brighter than ever, Raphael’s made sure of it. They’re setting up the fireworks, so it’ll be one huge explosion at midnight. The whole night was a blur of colors, warmth touches, sounds of laughter and delicious scents. Charlie hung up string LED lights, and Claire feels like she hasn’t smiled that much in ages. 

2 minutes to midnight.

Castiel is trying to adopt the turtles from the sea, and drags Jack into helping him.

1 minute to midnight.

No one knows that somewhere, on the other side of the world, a cult has brought God back to life. Castiel is trying to get the turtle out of Berry’s mouth. Patience is teaching Adam how to connect the stars. 

10 seconds. 

Castiel rushes to return the turtles to the sea. Everyone starts counting down.

5 seconds. 

Everyone is standing together, watching as Mary lights the fireworks. 

3 seconds. 

The fireworks are in the wrong direction, pointing towards them. Everyone starts running in different directions, and the brothers share a quick, chaste kiss before running too. It’s a promise, for more, for love, for forever. Laughing and dodging fireworks and screaming. 

‘Happy New Year!’ Jack shouts. 

🌻

It’s only 11 o’clock. Looks like Gabriel set everyone’s clocks on the wrong time. 

He gets shot with a firework. 

🌻


	8. school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack attends highschool.

🌻

‘I’m going to high school?’ Jack exclaimed, looking very confused. ‘But, Sam and Castiel has already taught me everything that I need to know!’

‘Jack, this’ll be a simple case, in and out. We only need you to attend the highschool for a week, while we go undercover as Substitute teachers and find out what’s been making the students commit sucide. The whole school has been in a state of panic for weeks now.’ Castiel replied, going through Jack’s clothes. ‘We may need to find you something more… trendy.’

‘Trendy? What, the clothes he hasn’t aren’t trendy?’ Dean questions, giving Castiel an accusing glare.

‘Not if you want people to think he is either homeless or a lumberjack, then no, they aren’t. We must find you some suitable teenage clothing.’ Castiel keeps tossing his shirts and jeans into the ‘worthless’ pile, and there’s only a plain red shirt in the ‘suitable’ pile. ‘Sam, any suggestions?’

‘Uh, try those popular online shops?’ He presses a few keys on the keyboard, then sighs. ‘Okay, there’s something here called Supreme, maybe he could try this out? How about Nike? Areopostle? How much clothing brands are there?’

‘Oh, you should get him a phone too, just in case. Kids seem obsessed with those nowadays.’ Dean points out, handing them all burgers. He places a kiss on Sam’s forehead, and the younger Winchester rolls his eyes, smiling.

‘A phone? Well, Jack, would you like a phone?’ Sam asks him, and Jack shrugs.

‘I guess, if I want to fit in!’ He says, and Castiel mumbled something in Enochian underneath his breath.

‘Word of advice, don’t hang out with the nerds like Sammy here.’ Dean chuckles, and Sam punches him in the shoulder.

🌻

The first day isn’t quite a disaster.

That is an understatement. His dog, Berry, who was actually Cerberus, the three-headed guard dog from hell decided to break through the third floor window because he missed his best friend dearly. Thank whoever’s listening that Berry wasn’t actually in his true form.

He doesn’t have any classes with Sam, Dean or Castiel for that day, and everyone seems to be looking at him weirdly. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s new, and walking around the school with a huge dog that has to bend his head down to fit through the doors?

Walking to his seventh period class, lunch, was even worse. He sat by the window and ate his sandwich that Dean thankfully packed for him. He pokes at the jello container, before throwing it into the trash can conveniently placed next to him. Everyone staring at him is making him uneasy, and he doesn’t like those eyes looking at him. Berry tried to rest his head in Jack’s lap, and when that didn’t work, he proceeded to shove the nephilim off the seat and sat on him.

Everyone started laughing, and Jack groaned, face flushed in embarrassment.

Walking to his ninth period class, Sam caught him and made a confused face, raising his hand to pause the lesson he was teaching and walked into the hallway, closing the door.

‘What is Berry doing here?’ He whispered loudly, and Jack shrugged and threw his hands in the air.

‘I don’t know, one moment I’m learning about dictation and the next he’s breaking through the third story window and trying to get me to pet him!’ Jack exclaims, and Sam sighs.

‘Oh god. Okay, did you just say, third story? How did he even reach there?’

‘I don’t know! Maybe he climbed?’

A trash can fell down a few doors down, and Berry was sniffing through it eagerly.

Jack watches him try to lick an old popsicle stick, and the snake collar on his neck, Loki, tries to steer him away from it by tightening around his neck. ‘Did you and Dean or Castiel find anything yet?’

‘No, but Castiel is currently looking through old school files in the history room right now, seeing if he can find any useful information on the past students and teachers that have attended the school.’

A teacher screams as Berry is poking his head through a classroom door, and the dog jumps at the sound of it, bumps his head into the doorframe, and quickly runs away, back to Sam and Jack, and licks Sam’s face eagerly.

‘Aw, yeah, I get it buddy.’ Sam scratched his head as he stoops down. ‘I miss you too.’

🌻

The next day isn’t as bad, but Berry still manages to escape the bunker even though all the doors are locked. He walks right into the lunchroom doors and the cafeteria goes silent, as Berry is cautiously looking around for his best friend and spots him silently eating his lunch and he barks loudly.

‘Berry? Again?’ Jack shouts, and Berry comes running over and licking where his tongue can reach. ‘Aw, Berry, I missed you too!’

A girl, who is slightly taller than him, walks over and smiles. ‘Hi.’

‘Uh, hi! I’m Jack!’ He raises his hand in recognition, then turns his attention back to his dog. ‘This is Berry. And the snake is called Loki.’

‘The snake..?’ The girl questions, and Jack flushes nervously.

‘Wait, what? No, not a snake. It’s just a collar. You know what, I’ll be quiet now.’ Jack’s cursing himself out internally, just like what Sam and Dean do all the time, and the girl sitting in front of him laughs.

‘Okay then. My name is Nalia.’ Jack hands her a smile. ‘I love your dog, he’s so cute!’

‘Thanks. He’s supposed to be a guard dog, but…’ The two of them watch as Berry is laying on the floor belly-up, wanting some attention for himself. ‘He’s more of a happy ball of sunshine.’

🌻

Dean’s grinning as Jack supasses all the other boys on the track field. ‘So, having a good day?’

‘Yeah! I meant this girl name Nalia, and she’s awesome!’ Jack says happily, and Dean raises an eyebrow.

‘Nalia, huh? Man, you really did grow up fast.’ The older Winchester says, then makes the girls do another 50 push-ups, because he feels like it. ‘So, are you two hanging out after school or something?’

‘No, I only met her today! But I want to hang out with her tomorrow, if that’s okay with you?’ The nephilim asks, fiddling with his thumbs and Dean softly smiles.

‘Yeah, you can. Just have Castiel watch you from a distance, okay?’

‘Okay!’

🌻

He wasn’t even able to hang out with his new friend Wednesday. He can’t remember how it started, or why, but he crashed into a girl while he was chasing after Berry, because he took his sandwich and next thing you know, he’s in the school yard and people are yelling and screaming and shouting and he’s covering his ears.

‘Hey! Can you all stop!’ He shouts, but that earns harsh laughter and he hates that sound. It sounds bad and evil and like Lucifer.

And then there’s a fist flying in his face, and he’s knocked to the floor. ‘Get up, bitch!’

He has power. He’s stronger than all these useless, fragile humans. Why doesn’t he hurt them? Hurt them as bad as they hurt him, hurt them worse? Jack could do it easily, with just a flick of his wrist and they’d all disappear, melt, disintegrate.

‘You hurt me.’ He growls, and the crowd goes silent. ‘You _hurt_ me!’

‘Yo, you want a cough drop for your voice?’ That makes the crowd goes wild, and Jack’s burning yellow eyes look directly at him.

‘Jack!’ Castiel shouts, and he’s headed right into their direction and everyone scatters. ‘Jack, are you okay?’

‘Yeah, I’m okay.’ He sags, letting his anger go.

Nalia’s probably waiting at the animal shelter for him to arrive, and if he’s crying into’s Berry’s fur in the backseat of Baby, no one says anything.

[They get him buckets of ice-cream and binge watch all of his favorite cartoons later, and make a fort and hang up LED lights and spill stupid childhood secrets and stories, even if most of it is made up, it’s worth making Jack smile.]

🌻

You would think Jack’s fight would be making headlines in the daily highschool gossip, but instead, it was about Dean Smith fucking Sam Wesson over his desk in the chemistry room, making him scream and beg for his cock.

Someone even had the guts to ask Dean about it, and his answer was; ‘You have a voyeurism kink or something? Of course I fucked him.’

Sam blushes and throws a textbook at him when he receives the news.

Berry is at lunch with Jack for protection today, and surprisingly, Nalia actually sits with him. ‘Hey.’

‘Hey! I thought, you know, that I kinda ditched you yesterday–’

‘You didn’t ditch me, you got into a fight with Travis. I totally understand. Do you want to reschedule for later today?’ She asks as she takes a bite out of her cake, and Jack beams at the invitation.

🌻

Later, when Sam, Dean, and Castiel pick him up from the shelter, Nalia looks confused. ‘Aren’t those our teachers?’

‘Yeah! But their my dads, too.’ Jack says proudly as Dean gives Nalia a wink in recognition.

‘You know what, not going to even question it. Nope, not going to at all.’ She says, then gives Berry a kiss on his head. ‘I’ll see you tomorrow?’

‘Yes! See you tomorrow!’ He replies, enthusiastic and jumps into Baby.

‘Did you say your final goodbyes to her?’ Sam asks, and Jack tilts his head in confusion.

‘Jack, we killed the ghost, burned her body. We’re heading back to the bunker tonight.’ Dean says, apologetically.

‘What? But, I actually like it here! I made an actual friend!’ He crosses his arms, and stays quiet. Jack knows he’s being stubborn, but he wants to spend time with her.

The three of them look at each other, and Castiel sighs. ‘Okay.’

‘What?’

‘Okay. We can stay here for another week. Is that okay?’ Castiel asks, and Berry barks.

‘Yes!’

‘That should give you enough time to obtain her number.’ Sam says.

‘And I’ll fuck you againist the wall in the boy’s locker room next time.’ Dean grins, and Sam rolls his eyes, blushing.

🌻

[Nalia doesn’t understand what Jack is saying when he tells her that they have to leave and they may not see each other for a while, but he will message her, and she gives him a hug goodbye.]

‘Ah! I almost forgot!’ Jack magically makes a small blue box appear in his hands, and Nalia has to rub her eyes in confusion, because she’s sure he made that come from somewhere. ‘This is for you!’

And then he’s gone, and she still doesn’t bother to question any of it. The box in her hands move, and she eyes it curiously before opening it and gasping.

[The small bark from it makes her tear up.]

🌻


	9. twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> early morning sex.

Morning Jensen.’ Dean kissed his twin awake, ready and eager for the day ahead.

‘Morning.’ He softly replies, as the corner of his eyes crinkle. ‘Where’s our baby brothers?’

‘Jare and Sammy? Busy jerking each other off in the shower.’ He replies, moving closer to Jensen and kissing his neck softly. ‘I missed you.’

‘You were busy making grabby hands at Jared last night.’ Jensen says turning around to kiss his twin. It’s soft, gentle, beautiful – timeless.

‘Yeah, you know know how cuddly he can get when he’s stubborn.’ Dean shoves the covers off of them and onto the floor.

‘Really Dean? Now? I just woke up, and I hate having morning sex on motel beds that poke me in all the wrong places.’ Jensen says, then promptly shuts up when Dean’s hands ghost over his chest, trailing down to the grey boxers.

‘But Jen, I’m horny.’ Dean grins, moves down and licks a wet stripe through the outline of his cock.

Both of them hear their baby brother moan loudly in the shower, and Jensen chuckles. ‘Looks like we’re not the only ones having fun.’

‘Mm. I wanna hear how loud you can get, though.’ Dean says, kissing the outline before tugging the boxers down with his teeth. The elastic band dragging across his dick makes him shiver, and he grabs the bed sheets.

‘If you’re being a tease I’m going to kick you right now.’ Jensen huffs, and Dean rolls his eyes.

‘Fine, fine.’ Dean grabs his cock, jerking it a couple of times before licking the head, and Jensen gives a slight moan. He licks a long stripe up, the proceeds to try and take most of it down his throat. Jensen gasps, grabbing Dean’s hair.

Dean moans, and the vibrations go right through his dick and Jensen throws his head back before sitting up and pulling his twin’s head off.

‘Shit, De, can I?’ Jensen asks, petting his hair and Dean hums in agreement. He places his dick on top of his little brother’s perfect pink lips before bringing his head down and Dean moaning, he’s loving every last second of Dean’s hot, wet mouth around his cock.

‘Look who’s having fun without us.’ Jared says, sitting next to Dean, towel around his waist and trailing a finger down Dean’s throat, feeling the bulge. ‘Couldn’t wait for us, could you?’

‘I bet you two we’re having fun in the shower.’ Jensen replies. Sam doesn’t say anything, but smiles sweetly and kisses Jensen hungrily.

‘Maybe. But I want to play too.’ Sam places his hand on top of Jensen’s, making him pull Dean deeper into his throat.

Jensen groans. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, Dean. Damn, like you were made for this. Where should I mess him up?’

‘On his pretty face, I want to clean him off.’ Jared says, jerking himself off slowly to the sight.

‘No, I want Jensen to fuck me first.’ Sam whines, and Jared leans over to kiss him. ‘Then we can go for round two.’

‘Fine.’ Jensen pulls himself out of Dean, his eyes tearing up and lips puffy. Jared kisses him, and Jensen turns his attention to his other baby brother, busy fingering himself open.

‘Jared already fucked me in the shower, come on, your so–’ Sam gasps, throws his head back and grips the sheets as Jensen hits home.

‘I thought you said he fucked you in the shower, Sammy, you’re so goddamn tight.’ Jensen growls, pulling all the way out then slamming right back into him, making Sam moan and go limp against the mattress.

‘Toppy little fucker,’ Dean says as Jared holds onto his shoulder, sinking himself onto Dean’s cock slowly, both of them loving the feeling.

He lifts himself back up, then drops right back down, moaning loudly as he hits his prostate. ‘Oh fuck, Dean, right there!’

‘Shit, Jared, fuck.’ Dean attacks his neck, kissing and sucking and bruising, yanking on Jared’s hair to expose his throat, and he happily complies.

The next few minutes are filled with groaning and moaning and scratches and bite marks, and the neighbor bangs his hand on the wall to get the four of them to quiet down, but they could honestly care less. Jensen is the first one to release, spilling inside of Sam and jerking him off before Sam’s crying out too. Jared jerks Dean off, cleaning him off before cumming all over his face.

‘Told you he looked he pretty like this.’ Jared grins.

🌻


	10. hanahaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean coughs up a petal.

If Dean had a favorite flower, it’d probably be a sunflower.

It somehow reminded him of Sam. Everytime that they passed through a field of sunflowers, Dean would pick the flawless ones and hand it to his baby brother, because he only deserve the best.

[Sometimes, Dean would make a flower crown for Sam and surprise him with it, and man, was that smile worth selling every last human soul.]

Screw the fact that every last relationship he’d been in picked up on the fact that the older Winchester had a love for his deeper for his brother than it should’ve been. Don’t worry about the fact that every enemy has used his love for Sam against him, knowing which buttons to poke and prod at. Duck tape Castiel’s mouth to make sure that the angel doesn’t mention anything about it, at all, ever.

🌻

Dean was brushing his teeth, humming aimlessly at a tune when something green came up his throat, crawling its way up and it tasted like one of those health-shakes things that Castiel and Sam were making.

He choked, hacked, gripped his throat and spit out the flower petal.

It was a sunflower petal. The hunter picked it up out of the watery spit-mixed-toothpaste and washed it off, not believing his eyes.

He watched it for a moment, then shrugged, finished brushing his teeth, then placed into an empty drawer.

🌻

It happened again, two days later while he’s taking a piss in the dinner stall. He’s zipping up his pants, when the taste comes into his mouth again, and he’s hacking, holding a hand against his throat and trying to breathe.

He shoves two fingers down his mouth, and grabs another petal. It’s small with white that turns red at the tips. Dean’s confused, shoves the petal into his pocket and goes back to the booth where Jack is rearranging the sugar to form words.

‘Dad! Look!’ He points out happily to the small sugar heart that the nephilim created around his coffee cup.

‘Good job.’ Dean smiles, giving him a pat on the back before sitting and focusing his attention to Sam. 'Do you know what this is?’

Sam studies the flower petal for a moment, then his face lights up with recognition. 'I know what that is! It’s an amaryllis petal, it symbolizes pride! Where did you find it?’

'Oh, nowhere special. Just found it.’ Dean says, placing it into his pocket for safe-keeping.

🌻

It keeps on happening. At first, it’s only petal’s he’s throwing up, for weeks. Carnations, daisies, lavenders, honeysuckles. Heart aches, disappointment, innocence, bonds of love.

Dean’s literally has a whole small bookshelf besides his bed about flowers, which ones you could eat, how to turn them into poison and craft ideas for them. He’s a walking plant dictionary.

He hasn’t told anyone about it, and of course Jack’s noticed his coughing. The hunter waves it off, and tells him he’s had a sore throat.

His handwriting has drastically improved from writing all these ideas and recipes down with just…flowers. Dean never knew how much he could do with them, no wonder Rowena loved her small, but hidden garden so much.

Then comes a full flower out of his mouth while he’s eating pie. He doesn’t even know what to do as he watches the willow comes out of his mouth – sadness. It’s not even a petal this time, and he starts to panic.

🌻

The goddamn bunker library is useless. It has nothing, nothing on throwing up flowers, and he’s growing frustrated by the minute. Eventually, someone is going to notice and then what? Hey, guys, I’ve been puking up flowers for the past month and I can’t find any spells to get rid of it?

No, that would worry them. There isn’t any rituals on it, nor’ is it linked to any goddess.

His mind wanders back to a removal spell when, of course! He snaps happily.

Rowena. She’ll know something, some witch-y thing to get rid of this. They’re seeing her in a week, he can bring it up then.

🌻

She doesn’t.

'Lad, what did you curse yourself with this time?’

'I didn’t do anything, I was just dunked in dyed hippie water and it’s not like we pissed anything off this time,’ Rowena gives Dean a look, and the hunter throws his arms out. 'What, we really didn’t this time! I swear!’

'I don’t know how to help ya, I ain’t never seen anything like tis’ before. Why don’t ya ask Castiel?’ The witch offers, and the hunter looks offended.

'Are you crazy? He’ll tell Sam and Jack, and I wouldn’t want Castiel to worry about a problem that you can’t find a solution to.’

Dean falls to the ground, because there’s a pain in his throat, sharp, stabbing, prickling pain and he’s coughing up blood, and tears are forming in the corners of his eyes. Rowena quickly runs to his side, concern evident.

She forces his mouth open, and Dean’s spilling tears because godamn – it hurts – but fuck, he’s crying over something as stupid as this? Rowena tries, she _tries_ to take it out gently and eventually a whole rose, stem and thorns and leaves all connected. She drops it to the floor and quickly runs to get him some water and spruce up a healing tea while Dean is on his hands and knees, coughing up the remainder of blood still lodged in his throat.

The rose is just there, beautiful yet bloody.

🌻

Rowena tells Castiel two weeks later, when Dean is throwing up flowers almost every hour now. It’s not even only flowers now, but full on plants and branches too. The tea has stopped working around two hours ago, and his throat feels bloody and bruised and he doesn’t even bother to speak when Castiel walk into the room, just still trying to concentrate on sipping water.

The flowers are tucked away into the drawer, pressed and tucked into books for safe-keeping, the plants outside and miles away from the bunker, and a small cactus sits in the corner of his bedroom.

’ Castiel, what happened–’ He’s cut off short when the angel places two fingers on his neck. Dean sags, because all the pain is gone and it feels easier to breathe, than it had been before. 

'How long?’ Castiel asks, and Dean was going to make a witty remark but snaps his mouth shut, because Castiel is angry, mouth in a thin line, eyes dark and eyebrows knitted together. 'How long, Dean?’

Castiel clearly know something but isn’t saying anything, so Dean replies with; 'I dunno. A month and a half, at least? Why? You know a cure or something? Don’t hold it back on me, this curse is a pain to deal with.' 

'Yes, there is. You aren’t going to like it much.’ The angel grimaced, and Dean choked out a laugh. 

'Please, Cas, it can’t be that bad, we’ve been through literal hell and back.' 

'You must confess your feeling to the person who you want to be romantically involved with.' Castiel says. 'The roots are already curled around your spine and ribcage, any further and your lungs will become damaged and die. You will die, Dean.’

'Confess my love? I don’t love anyone!’ Dean shouts, and the angel actually has the nerve to sigh at him. 

'Dean, your brother Sam. You love him more than a brother, want him as a romantic partner instead, because you feel as if he is the only one who can understand you.' 

'Dude! I’m not in love with Sam, that’s my brother and that’s wrong–' 

'Your memories and your heart can say otherwise.’ He actually seems tired of Dean’s bullshit. 'You’ve wanted him pinned underneath you, make him tremble underneath your fingers, take care of him, hold him tight and away from monster out there.' 

'Castiel, we talked about this, man.–' 

'Right now, if you don’t tell him how you feel, you will die.’ Castiel snaps, and Dean rolls his eyes. 

'Well, guess I’ll die.' 

🌻

Jack finds out about it in the worst possible way. Dean’s causally talking to him out how to dry flower petals because Jack found it on the bed laying in Dean’s room, and curiosity got the better of him. 

'Here, cut off the stems of the hibiscus flowers, and we’ll leave them to dry, I already have a batch waiting outside for us.’ Dean watched as Jack carefully cuts the stem. 

'Did I do it?’ He asks, and the hunter grins.

'Good job, Jack.’

And then something vile is coming up his throat, and he grips the counter because he can’t breathe. Something is tightening his lungs, and he sinks to his knees slowly. 

'Dean? Dean, what’s wrong?’ And Dean is throwing up a full bloomed sunflower, roots and dirt and all. He doesn’t want Jack to see him like this, he’s scaring the kid shitless. Another one is coming up this throat, and he can hear the nephilim crying. 

Dean throw’s up a few more before he’s given a chance to breathe, and then –

And the whole scene shifts, no longer kneeling in the kitchen throwing up, but in Castiel’s bedroom and Castiel is suddenly picking him up and dropping him into his mattress, handing him a trash can and Dean continues to heave for some time while Jack watches in horror. 

🌻

He’s fallen asleep at some point, because when he wakes up, Sam’s fist is the first thing that connects to his face. 

'Sammy, what the fuck?’ Dean looks at him angrily, ready to throw back a punch when he sees his eyes, red rimmed and dried tear streaks. 'Sam –’

'So, you told Castiel and Jack, but didn’t bother to tell me anything?’ The younger Winchester starts. 'I have to get from Jack that you’ve been sick for over two months now, two months because you had feelings for me, and Jack had to tell me all of this because you couldn’t tell me yourself?' 

'Sam, I’m sorry.’ Dean’s starts, because he can’t live if Sam suddenly hated him. The roots around his lungs become tighter. He grabs the bucket and heaves, Sam watching him and rubbing his back worryingly and hands him Rowena’s tea. 'Tea don’t work no more.' 

'Your bleeding internally, you have to–' 

'If you hate me, please, just leave. But if you don’t, give me some time, okay? I’ll get over you, I know what I’m feeling is wrong and we’re brothers and we shouldn’t – I shouldn’t – have feelings for you, but please, I couldn’t live with myself if you–' 

🌻

Sam kisses him, pushing every last one of his buried emotions into the kiss. Love, love, _love_ , is all Sam is pouring into it, and Dean can’t help but kiss right back like he’s dying and Sam is his lifeline. 

His lungs don’t feel tight, and pushes Sam away which leaves him with a look of confusion before Dean throws up everything. 

Everything.

The branches, the plants, the flowers, roots and dirt and worms and ants and he can breathe. 

When Dean knows the last of it is out, he turns to Sam, handing him a sunflower. Sam’s holding a rose and smiling sheepishly. The older Winchester rolls his eyes, picks up a mistletoe, holding it above their heads. 

They kiss. 

🌻


	11. omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam is an omega.

'Sam, you can’t be serious. How long have you been taking suppressants?’ Dean rubbed his hands over his face, sighing. 

‘Years, Dean. Couldn’t exactly let anyone know that I’m an omega.’ The younger Winchester replied, still watching his older brother pace back and forth on the other side of the table he’d been sitting on in the library. 

Sam had been an omega for years. Without Dean even knowing. What if he suddenly slipped into heat without Dean noticing? Then what would have happened? Sam could’ve been claimed by another alpha, and with death looming over their heads all the time, that would only make the situation worse. They dealt with monsters, for crying out loud. 

‘Sam…’ Dean started, but he was at a loss for words. 

‘Dean, I’m an omega. There isn’t anything wrong with that.’ Sam tried to start again, but Dean grabbed a book off the table and angrily grabbed it and threw it across the room.

‘There is everything wrong with that!’ Dean growled, looking Sam right in the eye. Sam was hurt by the outburst, because it was common for omega’s to be seen as inferior in society, and the older Winchester’s anger left as quickly as it came. ‘Sammy, I –’

‘Don’t.’ Sam picked up his laptop, and the recent book he’d been reading and slammed it shut. 

Castiel walked into the room at the same time, holding a bag of cupcakes, and raised an eyebrow when he saw Sam’s frustrated yet upset expression. ‘Dean, is Sam okay?’

‘No, he isn’t. Sam’s an omega, Castiel.’ The hunter sunk into a chair, head in his hands. 

‘Well, of course. Sam told me about it.’ The angel replied. Dean looked up in confusion. 

‘I’m sorry, Sam told you?’

‘Yes. He told me years ago, when he suddenly prayed to me and told me to pick him up suppressants, because he’d been going into heat. Don’t you remember that week where I said that Sam and I were taking a small vacation in New York?’ Castiel placed the bag down onto the table, while Dean stood up angrily. 

‘You knew this whole time? What if you decided to claim him? Huh? Mark him as your mate?’ He growled, and Castiel suddenly appeared inches away from his face.

Dean flinched backwards. ‘Don’t you dare imply something like that on me, Winchester. I would never do something like that to hurt Sam. I may be a beta, but I am an angel, so there is no hunger or desire for me to claim a human. I have simply been there to scent him and provide him comfort.’ 

‘Really –’ He started, but glanced at a random book. Castiel was right, he would never intentionally hurt them for any reason. And he trusted Castiel. ‘Will you be our beta?’

Beta’s in society made up a large amount of the population, and whenever an alpha and omega had mated, it was common to bring a beta into the relationship to keep the two in balance, either romantically or platonically. Castiel’s eyes widened at the statement, opened his mouth, then closed it again. The angel beamed. 

‘It would be my honor, Dean.’ 

🌻

‘Sam, can you open the door please?’ 

Still no answer. 

‘Sam, I don’t know how many more times you need me to say sorry!’ Dean shouted, and Sam opened up the door with a scowl evident. 

‘I don’t want a sorry from you.’ Sam couldn’t even look him in the face. ‘If you want me back, then you need to work for it.’ 

Dean reached out tentatively, and when Sam showed no signs of moving away, he kissed his nose, forehead, cheeks, mouth. ‘Anything, Sammy. Please, tell me. I will do anything.’ 

‘You need to figure that out, Dean. Not me. No cheating.’ The younger Winchester couldn’t help chuckling a bit when Dean started giving butterfly kisses instead. 

‘Oh, I have a couple of ideas in mind.’

🌻

A picnic. Yeah, a picnic. He could start off with a small gesture, drive to some seaside cliff overlooking the sunset and they would do something so cliche that they’ll have hot makeout sex. 

Yeah, good plan. 

Although, it doesn’t happen. Castiel walks in with Sam slung over his shoulders, looking worried. Dean can smell it, even though he’s standing on the other side of the library, his alpha instincts kick in.

Sam’s in heat. 

‘Dean…’ Sam slurs, looking at him with half-lidded eyes and making grabby hands at him. ‘Need you. Love you.’

Dean doesn’t say anything to Sam, looking directly at Castiel instead. ‘What happened?’ 

‘He went into heat –’

‘It’s pretty obvious, I mean why is he drunk?’ He walked over to the two, staying at arm’s length away from Sam while he whined and complained about not being touched.

‘Someone had attempted to spike his drink while he was first showing signs of his heat.’ Castiel grinned evilly, and Dean knew what he was going to say next.

‘So, did you smite him?’

‘Of course.’ 

Dean grabs Sam, who’s grinding against him without any shame, kissing his neck and Dean flushes, trying to get him off. ‘SAM!’

‘What? I want you to mate me.’

‘Sam, you aren’t in the right mind, I’m not going to do this without proper consent.’ The older Winchester turned to Castiel for help, but he disappeared. He stifled a moan, before grabbing Sam’s hips and bringing him as close as possible, capturing his lips. 

Sam didn’t even bother to fight for dominance, yelping as Dean bit his lower lip for entry, but pulled away playfully. 

‘Is that all my big bad alpha’s got? I thought you played better than that.’ He says, and then Dean’s dragging him into his bedroom and shoving him onto the mattress. 

‘Oh, I’ll show you what I have.’ Dean growls, and he’s yanking off Sam’s shirt, mouthing a nipple and loving the way his baby brother arches into it. His arms are flailing uselessly, and he grips the bedsheets for support while Dean tugs lightly on it. 

Dean’s senses have become stronger now, and his mind is filling up with thoughts of what he could do to Sam. Eat him out, tie him up, make him beg and cry out for Dean. 

Sam belonged to him. And he was going to make sure Sammy knew it, too. 

And god, if Sam wan’t vocal, making sure everyone in Kansas knew that Dean was leaving bruises on his chest, neck and stomach for everyone to know that he was taken. They were high pitched, because god, Dean was skillful with that tongue, leaving him whimpering and gasping for air. 

Dean grinded against Sam through their jeans, handing now roaming all over his baby brother’s body without a care, tracing every last mark and scar. More bites were shared between them, and pants came flying off. 

‘Dean, Dean, oh, fuck, Dean!’ Sam chanted over and over again. The alpha growled, pushed Sam against the mattress, yanking the jeans off before shrugging his off too. Sam whined, jerking himself off and Dean slapped his ass, making the younger Winchester gasp. ‘Dean! What the–’

‘Impainent, aren’t we? Did I tell you to do that?’ The hunter asked, and Sam smirked. 

‘You we’re taking too long, old man.’ Sam said, and Dean rolled his eyes, trying to hold back a laugh. He moved behind Sam, smacking his ass once more. 

‘Old man? Oh, I’ll show you old man, omega.’ 

Popping open the lubricant, he poured some over Sam’s twitching pink rim, which was already leaking with slick and he wiggled two fingers inside. Sam groaned, bowing his head down and pushing back, desperate for more friction. 

‘Shhh, it’s okay Sammy, I got you. I got you.’ He peppered kisses all over the omega’s back while he scissored him open, loving the little whines that his baby brother was making.

‘Dean, please!’ Sam begged, and Dean simply hummed in agreement. 

The older Winchester sighed, pulling his finger’s out and line his cock against Sam’s rim. Sam, I want to open you up properly. Don’t wanna hurt you.’ 

‘Could never hurt me, alpha. Please, it’s hurting. You can fix it alpha, please.’ Sam turned himself over, making grabby hands again and passing him a soft smile. 

Dean kissed him senseless, entering him slowly, not wanting to hurt his brother. They both groaned at the feeling, Sam being so tight and Dean simply filling Sam up from the inside. Pure bliss. 

He tugged on Sam’s ear, pulling back out and slammed right back in, both of them shaking and euphoric. Sam’s leg’s trembled, wrapping around his waist, heels digging into his back. 

‘Oh, fuck, Sammy. ‘Mega, going claim you, make you mine.’ He thrusted in and out of that hot, tight heat surrounding his dick and loved when he hit Sam’s prostate, making him arch off the bed. 

‘Yes! Yes! Yes! Dean, alpha!’ At this point, Sam was a mumbling, screaming, incoherent mess.

Positioning his hips better, he made sure to hit Sam’s prostate everytime and licked at his neck, feeling his balls tighten and god, he was being driven on edge. Jerking him off, tugged lightly at the neck before biting down onto the skin hard, making sure that it would bleed out. 

Sam screamed, eyes rolling to the back of his head, clawing at Dean’s back, ass clenching around his alpha’s cock. He came all over Dean’s fist and stomach, and the alpha groaned, coming inside and feeling his knot swell inside. 

It was a few moments before either of them spoke again. 

‘Wow.’ Dean started. 

‘Yeah. Guess that means I’m –’ Sam paused for a moment, giving a small whine as Dean pulled out of him and felt semen leaking out already. The older Winchester rushed to get a towel to clean Sam up, then rushed back to hold him close. 

‘Yeah. Mine forever.’

‘Not so bad. I mean, I’ve put up with your self-sacrificing ass for over three decades, what’s the harm of a couple more?’

‘Sammy, shut up.’ Dean said, but there was no malice behind it. Sam gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

‘Love you too.’ 

🌻


	12. i'll come back to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The final battle againist Chuck Shurley.
> 
> Written for the 2020 Wincest Reverse Bang.

  
There’s a lot of things Sam would’ve wanted to get done before his life was over. He used to have a bucket list of it.   
  
Back when he still had a soul, wasn’t hyped up on demon blood, and tried to kill his older brother. All before he took a dramatic swan dive into the depths of the cage and let himself be tortured for eons.   
  
Was he sweating? Probably. Maybe he should kick the sheets off, let the cold air sweep over his body to raise goosebumps over his skin.   
  
Was he going to do so? Probably not. Maybe he’ll die from a fever, right here, staring at white blank ceiling. It was uneventful, truth be told, yet a peaceful contrast than the stunts they we’re going to try and pull off later, against God himself.   
  
The man whose origins were unclear, yet contained power beyond imagination. And he was a fucking dick. Humans had no right to be viewed as another… toy to keep him entertained. Especially after the shit Chuck had put both him and his brother through since his birth.   
  
If Sam had never been born, would Dean have a normal life? Would he be happier than he was now, living his own apple pie life with Lisa and Ben? Actually become some firefighter to continue to save anyone who got tangled up in the line of fire, or relax and open up his own auto body shop? Fix up some measly tires, grease underneath his fingernails and flash his charming smile to every lady he could knock off her feet? 

Would he even go to heaven right now if he died?   
  
Knowing Chuck, he would probably send his soul right back down to hell for an eternity. Let it get ripped apart into shreds as it becomes non-existent within time and space. He sent Kevin to hell, after all.   
  
The kid didn’t deserve that. Not after everything he had been put through. And then there was the whole problem with Heaven’s Gates being open, or Hell’s refusing to stay closed - where were the basic lock n’ keys when you needed them?   
  
He should brush his teeth. Dean would be disappointed if he saw him lying here, pathetic puppy-dog look in his eyes and two seconds away from having a breakdown because he was overthinking everything that had ever happened to them. Sam should’ve slept in Baby last night.   
  
Oh g-   
  
No, don’t say god. God’s a fucking asswipe, that’s what he is. He’s going to need a substitute for the saying.   
  
Oh snickerdoodles.   
  
Who was going to take care of Baby? Was she going to be locked up down here, never to be driven again? What if some careless teens somehow managed to stumble down here, mess up her bumper and hood with their disgusting car details? Is she just going to become nothing more than a pile of rust down here, alone and forgotten, never to see the early morning sunrises and late night stars again?   
  
Hot, fat tears start streaming down his face, rolling into his ears so he forces himself to sit up, lean against the headboard for a moment to recollect himself. If he dies, the second thing he’ll miss most is the good ol’ ‘67 Chevy Impala, who was home no matter what. He presses the heels of his palms back against his eyes, trying to stop himself from crying any further but he just can’t help himself. He’s about to go into a situation which could either mean life or death at the end of the day. A sob tears out of his throat, and he harshly bites down his lower lip to prevent himself from crying out harder. The taste of iron is on the tip of his tongue, already starting to shove down memories of trying to become the King of Hell.   
  
A soft tap on the door makes him jerk in surprise, trying to rub his bleary eyes away and sucking out the blood from his lower lip. Dean opens up the door before Sam can say anything, and smiles sadly at his weary state. The older Winchester’s eyes are red-rimmed as well, barely visible but only readable to Sam.   
  
“I know.” Dean tells him, and a new wave of sadness crashes over. He blinks rapidly to hold back his tears, but a few start to slip out. His brother pushes the blanket away, moving to sit besides him and tossing an arm over Sam, bringing him in. A repeated, soothing motion on his arm as Dean holds him. “We’ll be okay.”   
  
A few minutes pass, a few more tears slip out. “You don’t know that, Dean.”   
  
“I don’t?” Raising an eyebrow, he looks down at him. “Why’s that?”   
  
“This is God. Literal God. As in, the guy who probably created everything in the ever-expanding universe?” Sam shoots back.   
  
“And that’s somehow supposed to faze me, how exactly?” Dean replies, and Sam sighs. The big brother act he was trying to pull off wasn't helping at all. The one where Dean would reassure him and tell Sam that everything at the end of the day would be okay - that he would be okay and protected and nothing bad would ever happen to him. He is surprised that Dean still hasn't dropped that particular act after everything that's happened since the death of Jessica. 

Jessica. 

Sam hasn't thought about her in two weeks. Longer than last time, which is a slight improvement. Was she in Heaven, waiting for him to arrive? Or being tortured down in hell as well, without Sam knowing? Was she just another pawn in Chuck's game as well, only used to build up more trauma than Sam's already had in his life to break his mind apart? 

Sam had loved her. He really did, at one point. But then there was Ruby, and Amelia, and Eileen. Other women who had walked into his life, all of whom had both helped and fucked up his relationship with Dean. A movement out of the corner of his eye snaps him right out of his thoughts, and he glares at Dean. 

"Really?" 

"You didn't answer my question, Sammy." 

"Which is…?"

"What do you want for breakfast?" Dean releases his hold on him then, and his heart immediately drops at the loss of contact. Well, it was nice while it lasted. "I'm making whatever you all want. Toast, pancakes, waffles - all up to you, man." 

"If you don't mind, can I just have some coffee for now? Don't really think my stomach can handle it." He tells Dean, and his brother nods. 

"A'ight. Black or nah?" Dean shoots back.

"What are you, some kind of monster? No, milk and two teaspoons of sugar." Sam says, wrinkling his nose in distaste. 

"Okay. Get ready, this is your second-to-last fashion statement of the morning. As well as your meal." He grins before noticing the cut on Sam's lips. Lightly, his pinkie touches the slightly swollen area, dark, grass green eyes staring intently at his lips. Sam gulps audicibly. 

Then holds out a stick of chapstick, placing it in the palm of his hands. "Here, you need this." 

"I - wha - huh?" Sam looks at the older Winchester in confusion. "Since when do you wear chapstick?" 

"I don't." Dean shrugs, clearing his throat as he stands up. "Jack does. Says that if we ever get stung by a jellyfish, we just gotta put a ton of balm on." 

"Does he know that it isn't true?" Sam asks. Dean shakes his head, grinning. 

"Nope!" Dean chirps back, taking his leave. 

"You better tell him soon!" Sam shouts. 

* * *

He doesn't want to get ready for the day, doesn't want to go fight a war he's forced to partake in, doesn't want to lose the only people he's ever loved.

Is it too much to ask for? 

It shouldn’t be. But the universe never liked granting any of Sam's wishes anyway. 

He brushes his teeth slower than usual, making sure they're all pearly white and gleaming off the dim fluorescent lights circling the tiny rectangular mirror. Then he flosses before scrubbing his face harshly with his finger tips, cleaning up all excess dirt and oils - and grabbing one last hot shower. Sam's going to miss the luxury of using one of those. Heading into the kitchen, Castiel's busy making dinosaur shaped pancake stacks, loosely held together by nutella. There's a whole scene of ripped waffles everywhere, as well as vegetables all over to show off as the plants. He grabs the seat besides Castiel, who’s busy making the pancake dinosaurs fly all about. 

One look at Castiel and he feels like crying all over again. Castiel had the highest probability of dying before Sam or Dean - because he was brought back by God and most likely had a higher option of dying at his hand as well. He waits until Jack is a laughing bundle of joy who just rolled off his seat onto the floor, clutching his stomach tightly before turning to Castiel. 

"Whatever happens, just know that you are so much more important to our lives - my life - and that I will always love and care for you." Sam gives him a watery smile. "No matter what. You've been like a guardian angel to me, Castiel. And you've only ever had good intentions for Dean and I - even if it didn't seem like that from our perspective. You're my best friend, Cas. And I'm honored to be yours." 

"It's a bit early for the sentimental speeches, don't you think?" Castiel smiles, squeezing his shoulder. "Save it before we go onto the field." 

Sam lets out a wek laugh, and a cup of coffee is settled in front of him, while a plate of burgers is rested in front of Castiel. He digs in immediately, moaning at the flavor as Sam sips his coffee. Jack manages to stand up, regaining his composure before completely dying of laughter once more. Dean sits across from the two of them, digging into his own plate of burgers. A small plate of salad drenched in dress is gently being nudged by Dean's elbow towards him, and he rolls his eyes and starts eating calmly. 

"The big dinosaur was so scared of the tiny ones!" Jack says, before falling onto the floor again. "Because he found out that the tiny dinos had a lot more power and love! Something the big dino didn't have!" 

"Castiel, if this goes on for any longer, he will die of hyperventilation," Dean states. 

Castiel hums. "He does have a point." 

"Which is?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"The tiny dinos have a lot more power than the big one." 

  
  


* * *

Chuck had sent them an invite to a private island past Texas in a small, white envelope that was laid on each of their beds, all except for Jack's. Chuck probably wasn't expecting Jack's existence at all - or for him to even come out of the Empty like Castiel managed to do. 

_Visit me anytime, boys. When you three think you're ready to settle this my way._

Rowena strolled into the war room with two demons silently trailing behind her, wearing a bright red evening dress encrusted with tiny rubies scattered across the top. She perched herself on the edge, looking at the four of them with sympathy.   
  
“Where’s the lady of death?” she asked, raising her eyebrow. “And the archangels?”   
  
“They’ll meet us here in about an hour. Chuck doesn’t know that Michael was able to resurrect them.” Sam tells her. “When I called you, two days prior, you we’re talking about some sort of seal over the Earth?”   
  
“Of course I was!” She claps her hands together excitedly, snapping up three present-shaped black boxes, lids snapping open. “I’ve already gathered everything from my behalf, all I need now is the Winchester’s blood and the archangel's grace.”   
  
“Wouldn’t mine work, as a replacement?” Jack asks. “I’ve still got my abilities.”   
  
“No, dearie, you're a mutant creation of an angel. I need something from the ancients, when Terra was first beginning to bloom,” Rowena replies.   
  
One of the demons hands her a gallon of blood, pouring it inside until each is at least filled a 1/4th. She drops a few purple flakes, ripping up leaves with her hands before dropping it inside. They flash an impressive array of pastel colors before turning into black ashes, sinking into the liquid. Jack watches in fascination alongside Sam, and Dean has to roll his eyes. Tiny, chopped up pieces of what seem to be a mixture of skin and muscle and get dropped inside, a disgusting odor of the dead body filling up the room.   
  
“Rowena… did you commit murder?” Castiel questions, and she rolls her eyes.   
  
“Depends on how you view ‘tis.” She tells him. “It’s only one body tangled within every living creature that still walks. No one will miss one measly kitten out of a million.”   
  
Sam smacks his face.   
  
“Winchesters, I’m going to need you to slit your wrists for a moment.” The Queen of Hell looks at them expectly, and Dean flashes out a switchblade from his back pocket.   
  
“I’ll do it.”   
  
“No no - I need both of you.”   
  
“What? Why? Isn’t one bleeding out enough?”   
  
“You fool. I need the blood of soulmates. And seeing that your bond is much more powerful and brighter than any other that exists, it’s the only one that would work.” She states. “And soulmates come in pairs of two for a reason. God created them, not knowing how powerful they would become, so he tore them apart and scattered them all over. Some are lucky, finding their true love after a bit of searching - but you two? The moment Samuel was born the two of you have been more than affectionate towards one another.”   
  
Dean looks at Sam, averting his eyes when the contact becomes uncomfortable. “Right.”   
  
Slitting the palm of his hand, Rowena makes sure a few drops fall into each container before moving onto Sam, who slits his wrist and lets it leak out. She seals them shut when blood seeps out of her thumb, healing their wounds closed.   
  
“Where are those-” She starts, as a gush of air alerts their presence. “There they are.”   
  
“Rowena,” Gabriel purrs.   
  
“Gabriel.” She nods, making her way towards the youngest archangel. He wraps his hands around her waist, dipping her to give him easily access to peppering soft kisses all over his neck. Raphael watches, seemingly unfazed by the motion as Michael blinks in confusion. Lucifer makes some sort of gagging noise, looking at the romantic scene in disgust.   
  
“Brother, you can’t be serious.” Lucifer says, looking at him in shock. “She’s… the Queen of Hell? Since when!”   
  
“Since I took my own life and dropped into hell, of course.” Rowena responds, flushing when Gabriel lovingly tucks her hair behind her ear. “Oh, stop it, you!”   
  
“You’re still as breathtaking as I remember.” Gabriel states.   
  
Jack watches the scene unfold with confusion evident, and Dean turns to him. “Whatever you do, stay away from creeps like those.”   
  
“Jealous, Deano? That you haven’t gotten any loving or affection recently?” He smirks, making the elder Winchester scowl.   
  
“Just get on with it.”   
  
The elder three archangels coat the box with grace, Lucifer’s managing to shine much more brighter than the others. Something must’ve happened in the Empty, because he’s casting nothing but affectionate gazes towards his siblings. Michael tippy-toes slightly in Adam’s vessel just to kiss his cheek affectionately, and that’s Sam’s cue to leave until their finished. He’s still got a lot of packing to do anyway.   
  
He’s halfway down the hall when Dean calls out for him, and he pauses, raising an eyebrow in confusion. “Yeah?”   
  
“So… angels having incest, am I right?” He jokes, but then groans when Sam doesn’t show any hint of emotion. “Come on, Sam - work with me here!”   
  
“I’m sorry, is there something I’m supposed to pick up on or…” His hands make a circular motion.   
  
“Nah. Nevermind. Just, listen for a moment?” Dean asks.   
  
“Yeah. What’s up?” Sam leans against the wall, crossing his arms.   
  
“If we … pass away-”   
  
“Die.”   
  
“Yes, if we die! I’m trying to put this as nicely as possible.”   
  
“I know you are. But you don’t need to sugarcoat it right now. Anything but right now.” Sam tells him. “Be open with me for once.”   
  
A moment of silence between the two.   
  
Words had never worked, or when they did, rarely. Dean was the type to keep his mouth shut and let problems resolve for himself when it came down to situations like these. It would always be some sort of attempt to hide the fact that everything was going to fucking hell - but there were more important things to put up with than your emotional state. This was one last chance to talk to each other, once and for all.   
  
“Do you have anything to tell me?”   
  
The younger Winchester averts his eyes to the floor, licks his lower lip. He looks right back at him with half-lidded eyes, and it’s such a cliche move. “Do you remember the voicemail?”   
  
“Voicemail?” He restates. “I don’t remember, Sam. I’ve sent over a million to you.”   
  
His shoulders droop. “Of course you don’t.”   
  
“Work with me here, then. You remember the case before or after it? Gotta be specific.” Dean tries.   
  
“Remember when I uh…” He swallows. Pauses, looking at the ground. His voice is barely above a whisper when he says, “Released Lucifer from his cage?”   
  
Dean has to think for a moment, then his face lights up in joy. “Yeah, I remember that one! You still have it saved?”   
  
Sam flinches backwards, taking a step back from Dean. Well, not the reaction he was expecting. “Are you serious? I - no, I don’t have it saved.”   
  
“It’s one of the better ones I’ve sent. Do you have any of your old phones on you? I can probably ask someone to pull it up.” When Sam doesn’t respond, his eyes narrow. “Sam? What’s going on in that head of yours?”   
  
“Do you really want me to bring it back up?” He clenches his fists, crossing his arms and biting his lower lip. “Do you really think I’m some blood-sucking freak, Dean?”   
  
“What the fuck, Sammy? The hell are you going on about?” The older Winchester looks up at him in anger, while Sam looks at him with anguish and hope. It hurts, seeing Sam like that. Like some damn kid who got kicked over one to many times.   
  
“That’s what you said, Dean. Don’t you remember?” Sam grabs his hand before Dean has a chance to respond, bringing him back to his room. Sam pulls out his laptop from one of the drawers, going into an encrypted file and pressing play, sitting on the bed before he collapses.   
  
_Listen to me you blood sucking freak. Dad always said I'd either have to save you or kill you. Well, I'm giving you fair warning, I'm done trying to save you. You're a monster, Sam. A vampire. You're not you anymore and there's no going back._  
  
Dean’s rendered speechless. 

“Don’t lie to me and tell me you didn’t say that.” He says, voice cracking midway. Sniffing, he tries to wipe away the tears coming down his face. “Tell me the truth, Dean.”   
  
“I - god, Sam. Is this what you believed? No, I swear to fucking -” He pauses, trying to find an alternative to God. “Hell! That wasn’t me. Sure, I sent a goddamn voicemail - but you gotta believe that I would never say shit like that. I promise, Sam. I would never kill you, for fucks sake. You think I went to hell and back for you, sold my soul for you - just so I could fucking kill you myself? I need you, Sammy. More than anyone or anything else - you come first.”   
  
“How am I supposed to just...think it wasn’t you?” Sam questions. “Don’t you realise that it was in your voice?”   
  
“Yeah I know that, but -”   
  
“But nothing, Dean! You were right anyway. I mean, how many times have I screwed you over? Almost got you killed? Betrayed your trust? Let you down?”   
  
“That doesn’t mean shit to me now! You made up for your mistakes!”   
  
“It does to me, Dean! I just keep messing up and getting you hurt in the process - you should’ve killed me when you had the chance!”   
  
“NO!” Dean screams at him, making him jump back in fear. Taking in a deep breath, he looks at his brother, green eyes staring at his own brownish-greenish ones. 

  
“...no?” Sam repeats like a broken record.   
  
“Yes, Sammy. I’m sorry you saved the damn message on repeat.” Pulling his brother up, looking at him sadly when he flinches slightly, brings him into a tight hug. “I’m sorry you kept that shit for years on end.”   
  
“You really mean it? That really wasn’t you?” He sobs into his shoulder, gripping him tight.   
  
“Yeah, I mean it.” Guilt builds up in his stomach. If he only had this conversation earlier, with Sam, maybe all of this could’ve been avoided. Or Sam wouldn’t be as bad of a mental state as he was now. “You okay?”   
  
Right now? In Dean’s arms? Sam couldn’t be any more happier. “Perfect.”   
  


* * *

  
  
Gabriel insisted on taking a yacht there. Something about never living life to the fullest, and that the kid may never live to see another day or what-not. Dean was peering over the side of the boat, occasionally sneaking glances at Castiel and Jack. The angel was managing to keep the young nephilim entertained by calling out to sea creatures with his grace. Jack was leaning over the edge, attempting to pet the dolphin eagerly.   
  
“Dean?” Sam comes up besides him.   
  
“Yeah?” He replies, watching as Sam pulls out his hand from his pocket and places something inside.   
  
“It’s for good luck.” The younger Winchester smiles, and Dean looks down to see the Samulet resting in the palm of his hand.   
  
“Sam…” Dean starts, but can’t find any words to say.   
  
“It’s okay.” Sam replies. “I kept it, after all these years.”   
  
“I’m sorry, Sammy.” He tries. It’s the best he can say, after everything he’s put his brother through.   
  
“It’s okay, Dean.” His brother reassures him. “Mind if I do the honors?”

  
Dean hands him the necklace wordlessly, Sam taking it with shaky hands and hooking it around his neck. Nothing needs to be said then, just basking in each other's presence.   
  


* * *

Hopping off the boat, they slowly start moving up the sand tiredly, mentally not ready for what's in store for them.  
  
“Uh, Dads?” Jack questions, and Sam turns around to see that the entire ocean span has somehow managed to evaporate. In its place, is a large, empty patch of messy grass coming up mid-knee in some areas. “I think we’re stuck here.”   
  
A small breeze of air whooshes through, and the forest laid out before them popped away as well. Confusion fell over the four, until a loud bang was heard, and there God was. He was grinning like a madman, ready for their final scene to play out.   
  
Chuck sighs, a frown on his face. “I really didn’t want it to end this way. Truly, I didn’t. This universe has been my favorite one to play around with, one of the better creations I’ve had over the past eons or so. The character development, the drama and trauma, everything slotting in place beautifully. Until you all slipped up with that abomination-”   
  
“Hello! I’m Jack,” Jack shoots right back at him, with a little wave of his hand. “And you act like an abomination, according to my dads.”   
  
Chuck instantly snaps at the comment, his face turning red. “You know, I was going to do this the easy way, let it play out a bit. Possibly fake my death and seek refuge in another universe.”   
  
His hands turn into a bright white, and Castiel flinches back. He’s clearly afraid to go head-to-head with his own creator. “But now? You’ll see what power I hold, what God can truly-”   
  


Dean shoots him in the leg, making him fall onto one knee, hissing in pain inside his human vessel. “Come again?”   
  
That’s clearly the final straw from him, a small flash of light fixing his knee in an instant. He stands up proudly, eyes flaring white and starts to spread his arms out slowly and starts to raise them, as if crowds were beginning to chant his name. The wind picks up once more, making the grass russell and Sam’s hair go in every direction.   
  
“Watch this,” he says, hands balling up into fists. They brace for impact, and yet - nothing. Castiel is the first one to peek from underneath an eyelid, looking around for something to attack the four of them. After another minute, Chuck repeats the motion and still nothing arises.   
  
“I think your magic trick failed,” Sam tells him. God’s clearly confused, flailing his arms around.   
  
“I don’t understand… everyone in humanity was supposed to collapse and then perish. Their souls would’ve been able to create me another universe, another you.”   
  
“Yeah, well!” Gabriel drops in, right besides Castiel. “Sorry Dad - it’s like Samsquatch said. Your trick failed.”   
  
The other three archangels fall in right besides Gabriel, and if he wasn’t confused before, he sure as hell is now. “How? How!”   
  
“For starters, all we had to do was plant some boxes in the three protection shields that were created around the Earth when Lucifer first created his demon army to attack heaven, remember?” Gabriel tells him in excitement.   
  
“And when you decided to open up hell again, Michael and I had an opportunity to escape. And we took it as quickly as possible.” Adam replies. “My soul wasn’t disintegrated either, Michael made sure to keep me intact and sane.”

  
“But the rest of you died. I made sure of it.” He growls out. “How did you manage to come right back alive?”   
  
“Big bro yeeted himself into the Empty with his grace, yanked us all out.” Gabriel tells their dad. “Right, Raph?”   
  
She doesn’t say anything, just simply nods. Chuck rolls his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “And here I thought you might give dear old dad here some mercy.”   
  
“Mercy?” Michael and Adam seem to laugh in unison. “ _Mercy_? You turned my brother against me, he was the only one seeing through your horrid lies! I nearly killed him! I made him fall! All because I believed the lies my own father was telling me, because I was nothing more than a mere weapon to you!”   
  
He smirks. “Well, that isn’t exactly on me right now, isn’t it, Michael? You choose to believe me over your own dear brother - and well - he paid the consequences.”   
  
“We won’t have to for much longer.” Lucifer growls, his eyes blinking white.   
  
“And you all think you're going to stop me?” Chuck snickers. “ _Right._ ”   
  
Everything that happens afterwards becomes a bit...interesting. In a sense. Everything starts to become coated in a bright white light, as the brothers reach out for one another and hold on for dear life. A loud boom is created and yet non-existent, as everyone’s bodies drop to the ground in an instant, the colors splashing over the sky.   
  
Like a lava lamp, they’re white bubbles of light just rolling around in the colors over and over again. It’s confusing, really - neither of them being able to make sense of it. They watch in awe as they clash against one another in powerful thrusts. And then a loud screech of pain is created, lasers striking down onto Earth. The Winchesters dash in different directions, trying to get away from the loose angel grace. 

And one of them hits Sam, piercing through his heart. 

He collapses onto the floor slowly, gently sitting himself down. Looking up at the sky, he watched in fascination as the white slowly disappeared into nothingness. This isn't a bad way to die. He and Dean did say that they would go out swinging.

Shit. Dean. 

With whatevers strength he's got left in his body, he takes in a deep breath and shouts. "DEAN!" 

The older Winchester looks back, seeing his brother laying on the grass peacefully, and he starts to curse himself out internally. Should've fucking followed Sam, not run off like a damn coward. He's about 30 feet away from him when a laser shoots through his stomach, and he drops onto his hands and knees. Pain flares throughout every last nerve in his body, and Dean makes some disgruntled noise of pain. 

His vision has turned white, and slams his fist on the ground in frustration. He needs to get the fuck up. Sam needs him, more than whatever pain he's going through right now. There isn't a way to bring him back from the dead if they're both dead anyway. 

Standing isn't an option, trying his hardest ti stand up without avail. So he crawls, slowly but surely, until he is a foot away from his brother. His body gives out then, it's final task completed, and he reaches out for Sam's hand. 

"Sammy?" He chokes out. Nothing for a few seconds, then a low-pitched groan is heard. 

"Hey, it's going to be okay, okay?" Dean reassures him. "We'll be okay, Sammy."

He grips his hand tightly, but Sam's going to go soon, they both know it. His breathing is becoming more shallow and longer until eventually, it stops. He holds on until Sam's hand goes limp in his own, marking his passing. _Sam's dead_. 

"Sammy?" Dean tears up. "Sammy? Are you there?" 

Nothing. 

"Hey, Sammy? I love you. You know that, right?" Dean tells the dead body besides him. "I love you. I love you so much. Both as a brother but as a fucking soulmate, Sammy." 

Blood gurgles up in his throat and he spits it out, drooling off one side. "You've always been my world, Sam. There isn't anyone or anything in this fhcking universe that has made me as happy as you. And i dont give a shit if we end up in hell together, I'll make sure to watch over you and protect you there too. Because you're my little brother, and I never got to tell you that _I love you,_ Sam. I never got to tell you and I'm sorry!" 

He's crying harshly, snot and all as he lets himself wash over in anguish and fear. "Sammy! Please, don't die, Sam. Sammy, come on - wake up goddammit! I love you! I've loved you since the moment you left for Stanford, I fucking realised that I've loved you! Sammy, I love you!" 

His vision becomes white and he cries out in pain and heartbreak, and a hand falls over his face as everything turns to black and suddenly - 

Nothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> any questions regarding her descions can be met on her insta @ specialagentrin im sure lmao


End file.
